Forbidden Love: Drabbles
by redwolfproductions
Summary: Sequel to the fan fiction 'Forbidden Love' comes the Drabbles of Rook and Chess. Not only do they continue to work at Plumber HQ, but they are also full time parents. See the beautiful and the ugly moments of an alien family stuggling to fit in with the crowd.
1. Meet the Family

**WARNING!**

This is a RookxChess fan fiction.

Chess is an OC character created by one of my friends on DeviantArt.

I am open to critic, but enough of the **SAME** comments!

Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

Drabble 1 – Meet the Family

It was six in the morning and everyone was already moving about. After all, it was a Monday.

Just like any other week day, Rook was first to awake. He scrambled out of the bed and glanced at the clock. They had a little over an hour to get everything done.

Rook quickly stretched and looked back towards his bed where a lump lied on the other side. His mate, Chess, was still asleep, but she would soon wake up. Normally, she would awake on her own, but Mondays were different.

Rook reached over the side of the bed and gave Chess's shoulder a light shake. "Chess? Love, it is time to wake up."

Chess moaned and rolled over in bed. Rook didn't bother with trying to get her out, he already knew she would get up on her own and would be up and about just like any other week day.

Rook quickly changed out of his sweat pants and shirt, which was what he normally wore to bed. Once he was back in his Proto-Tech armor, he walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Just like any other day, once the sun had risen, the neighbor's dogs were frantically barking off in their yard. Rook thought it was rather ironic that he and his new family moved in next to a person that had so many dogs. All of which were large breeds.

Rook knew of how his family hated dogs, but Rook was rather alright with it. Sure, he wasn't much of a dog person, but he didn't have as much fear for them as Chess and their children did.

Walking out into the hallway, Rook turned into the nearest room, which was where his two daughters Gina and Mari slept.

Gina and Muri were both born together as twins. Identical twins to be exact. Both looked mostly like their mother, though.

Both girls were born with snowy white fur. And, just like their mother, they both had jet black hair. Thankfully, Muri and Gina weren't EXACTLY alike.

Muri had shorter hair then her sister, and she had electric blue eyes that would make her look like an angel. Gina had longer hair and bright, yellow eyes, just like their mother.

Both had completely black ears, blending in with their hair. Both also had similar markings on their faces. Just like their father, they had black lines going down from their eyes down to their chins. However, something strange about the two was the fact that there were black spots here and there on their muzzles.

One of the easiest ways to tell the twins apart besides their eye colors was the fact that Muri had a splash of bright blue on the tip of her tail.

When Rook entered their room, he looked towards the bunk bed where his daughters slept. Muri slept on the top bunk and Gina slept on the bottom. After all, Gina had a fear of heights.

Like any other morning, Rook moved down to Gina's bed. He lightly shook her, and unlike Chess, she instantly woke up.

Yawning, Gina slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She looked tired, but it was a Monday.

"It's Monday, already?" Gina wined.

Rook chuckled. "Yes. You know the routine."

And with that, Rook moved out from the room, leaving their door open.

Gina yawned, again, and then climbed out of her bed and up the latter to her sister's. Once she reached the top, she shook her sister awake. "It is time to get ready, Muri."

Muri gave a wide yawn, not as willing to wake up.

As Rook made his way down the hall, he turned into another room, turning the door's handle more slowly. He knew that this person wouldn't be as easy to wake.

Once inside his son's room, Rook made sure to not step on anything. Clothes and junk littered the floor. Rook's son, Ethan, was known to be messy and a very heavy sleeper. EXPECIALLY on Mondays.

Ethan, who was years older then his little sisters, looked more like Rook then Chess. He had dark blue fur and a white patch of fur on his face. He had similar markings to his sisters. His eyes were a dark, golden-yellow, just like Rook. However, unlike his sister's who had pointed cat ears, Ethan's ears were more of a rounded type of cat ears, which was considered strange.

Ethan's fur was much thicker then his sister's, and his tail seemed to be much more fluffy.

Just like Rook, Ethan had had stripe markings all around his body and had a white, furry chest. Unlike Rook, though, Ethan had random spots around his stripe markings, just like his facial markings.

Ethan had a tuff of dark blue hair on his head, as if he were starting to grow a mane.

Rook nudged his son roughly, but Ethan just groaned and turned over in bed. "Five more minutes, Mom ..."

Rook sighed heavily. "Ethan. Ethan, wake up. It's Monday."

Ethan seemed to come out of his daze, glancing over at his father. He gave a dramatic and long sigh. "Monday? Ahhhhhh ..."

"No time for that." Rook scolded. "Get up and get dressed. You have ten minutes at most. You know the drill."

As Rook turned and left his son alone in his room with the door open, he heard Ethan moan dramatically.

Once Rook got to the living room, he saw that Chess was already turning on the lights and getting things ready.

Chess was dressed in blue, jean shorts and a neon blue t-shirt with some sort of design on the front. She wore a tank top under her shirt, something she did often. She put on some colorful ankle socks to keep her feet warm. The mornings were often freezing, especially when you had to walk on cold, wooden floors.

However, spring had just sprouted and things were starting to look bright. The garden in their back yard was already blooming with early flowers and birds were making nests in their nesting boxes, something that Muri and Gina made a couple years ago for the birds to live in. They had greatly enjoyed watching the baby birds peep their heads out the box openings. However, Chess had to quickly explain to them that the birds were for watching and enjoying, not hunting.

Walking into the living room, he saw that their cat, Spike, was sleeping on the arm of their couch. Spike was a fat, orange tabby cat with a black, studded color on. His orange eyes blinked sheepishly at Rook, but then he sat up and stretched, yawning.

Leaping off the couch, he let out a loud, deep meow and rubbed against Rook's leg as a morning greeting. Rook bended over to pet the cat's head, giving a purr back.

Rook stood back up and made his way to the couch, where Chess was sitting. Rook sat down next to her. Like any other week day, they both had about ten minutes to themselves in the morning. Then, the rest of the morning would be busy.

Chess leaned her head on Rook's shoulder and gave a warm purr. Rook leaned his head against hers, giving her a purr back. They had this one moment together to just rest. They found it best to rest while they could before their children decided on racing to the kitchen for their food.

Rook planted a soft kiss on Chess's head. "Tired today, are we?"

Chess chuckled. "It's Monday. What do you expect?"

Rook sighed. "Yes. I know."

Every week day was the same, but Mondays were always more tiring then others.

Like any other week day, the whole family would wake up early and get ready for the long day ahead. Muri and Gina would get ready to go to their elementary school, since both were in the third grade. Ethan would prepare himself for another long day at high school as a Freshman, since he was a ninth grader.

Ethan left for school an hour earlier then his sisters, and he would walk to the bus stop where he would be picked up by a school bus. His sisters on the other hand, were driven to school while Chess and Rook were on their way to work at Plumber HQ.

The day started off fast enough, but the real fun stated when Chess and Rook came back home. Ethan got off school earlier then his sisters did and before his parents got home, so he was home alone for a little more then an hour.

Ethan only had problems with this a couple times, but seeing that both his parents were virtually ninjas, he couldn't hide much from them.

On their way home from HQ, Chess and Rook would pick up Muri and Gina from school. Once they got home, the first thing both Chess and Rook did was listen to the concerns and problems of their children, whether it was homework trouble, something that had happened at school, or just advice they needed.

The deal was that Muri and Gina couldn't bring anything up until they got home, seeing that it would be unfair since even though Ethan got off school earlier, he didn't get to see his parents until they got home.

Once everyone was home, Chess and Rook would rest on the couch, rubbing their sore limbs or temples, listening to their children separately, or all at once.

The rest of the day would consist of Chess and Rook going around the house, doing everything they needed to all while helping their children out with any homework or problems. It was their responsibility to make sure that each one of their children had their grades up. Chess and Rook had both agreed to making sure that each of their children made it in the world.

It wasn't uncommon for Chess and Rook having to deal with family problems or having to clean up major messes from their children. After all, all parents went through the same problems, but things always seemed to turn out for the better.

Things would just start over the very next day. So, everyone looked forward to the weekend.

Finally, Gina and Muri launched themselves out of the room. Even though they raced every morning to the table, they always waited until they both were ready, just to be fair. However, just as they shot out from their room, Ethan did, as well. His door was further away from the living room, but he was older, and much faster.

Ethan ran forward and instead of shoving his sisters aside, he picked them up in each arm as if they weighed nothing. His sisters have squeals of delight as their brother carried them brisk fully to the table for breakfast.

Ethan dropped both of then just when they got close to the table, then launched himself into his chair. His sisters sat down in their chairs, as well, sitting next to each other.

Chess and Rook instantly sprung into action. Rook went into the kitchen and searched the cabinet for cereal while Chess went to the other cabinets and grabbed five clean bowls along with five spoons. Once both had grabbed what they needed, they went back to the table.

Chess placed the bowls in a straight line at the front of the table. As she set down each bowl, Rook would quickly pour cereal into each one. By the time Chess had all five lined up, Rook had each one full of cereal. Once that was finished, Chess placed a spoon in each of them. As she did so, Rook rushed back into the kitchen and went for the fridge for some milk.

Chess took the first bowl and slid it on the table top. It slid down towards the twins. Gina was closer to the front of the table, but she gave the bowl to her sister, and then took the next bowl that was slid down to her. Chess took another bowl and slid it down to Ethan, who caught it with his hand just before it slid any further. Chess placed the last two bowls down in her spot and the other in Rook's.

Rook returned from the kitchen with a half full jug of milk. They all went through milk and cereal like other families went through phone bills. Rook poured some milk in his cereal, then quickly handed the jug to Chess. She did the same, then slid the carton across the table surface towards Ethan. Once each of the three children poured themselves some milk, the table was already a mess.

Gina and Muri were still mastering how to pour milk on their own, and Rook didn't pour the cereal in each bowl slowly enough to not get some on the table. No one cared, though. They were used to making messes.

Everyone shared chores, so once everyone had come back from school and finished their homework, they would clean up the mess that was made during that day. Each day was a new day, and a new mess. They just dealt with messes after school and work, pushing it aside until they finished everything else.

Everyone quickly finished their cereal, almost not tasting it. Once everyone had finished and was full, they would just place their bowls down on the ground by their chairs. They did this because in the mornings Spike would patiently await until his family had finished their cereal, then he would drink every drop out of every bowl. It wasn't much a mystery as to why he was so fat.

Once everyone parted from the table, Chess turned to her children who were in the living room, already packing up their backpacks.

"Does anyone have any questions? Need any help?" Chess asked.

Her children muttered that they were fine.

As they packed their backpacks, Chess and Rook were finishing up packing their lunches for the day. Each lunch was in a brown paper bag, and each name was printed on the front.

The three children got in a line and went towards the table where their lunches were placed. Ethan grabbed his, and then Muri and Gina.

Ethan hugged his mother, and then his father.

"Bye!" he yelled on his way out the door.

Chess looked like she wanted to say something to her son, but Ethan was already out the door.

Muri and Gina sat on the couch together, brushing each other's fur, making sure they looked alright for school.

Since they had a little bit of time, Rook picked up the bowls (which Spike had already licked clean) and placed them in the sink. As he did so, Chess was helping groom her daughters. She used a brush like they always did, but she couldn't help herself from bending over Gina and giving her hair a quick lick with her rough, cat-like tongue.

"Mom!" Gina wined.

Muri giggled, making Chess smirk and reach over to give Muri's ear a quick lick. Muri squealed out as her mother did so.

Rook couldn't help from chuckling. As he did so, he looked towards the clock. Quickly, went back over to the couch.

"Ready?" he asked.

Chess nodded and his daughters giggled as they play tackled each other.

"Well, come on, then!" Rook said, already heading for the door.

Muri and Gina lept off the couch and ran for the door, racing each other. Once they were all out on the front lawn, Chess closed their door behind them and locked it.

Rook unlocked his truck and opened the side door for his daughters to crawl in and get in the back.

Chess and Rook had once talked about getting a new family car, but it had just never happened. Even though after all these years, Rook's truck was their way of traveling around. It was cramped on trips and the children hardly fit in the back, but things were alright.

Rook left the door open for Chess to sit in the passenger seat as he went around the truck to the driver's side. He crawled in and slammed the door. Chess got in the passenger seat, closing the door.

Chess turned and looked in the back where their daughters sat. "Seat belts?"

Both pulled on their seat belts and clicked them on, giving a thumbs up.

Chess grinned. "Good."

Chess put on her own seat belt just as Rook did. Once he started up the truck, they pulled out of the drive way of their small house and made their way down the streets of Bellwood.

They dropped off Muri and Gina at the front of their school.

"Have a great day!" Chess yelled to her children as they ran off to the school.

Chess sighed.

"What?" Rook asked.

"Nothing." Chess muttered. "They just seem to grow up so fast, is all."

Rook chuckled. "Yes. They do."

* * *

Once Rook and Chess got to HQ, Chess and Rook walked inside the HQ main frame. Ben was waiting there.

"Took you guys long enough." he joked.

Rook rolled his eyes. "It's easy for YOU to say."

Chess chuckled. "Yeah, Ben. You have just Kenny, and we have the whole litter."

"Hey!" Ben said defensively. "That kid is getting pretty hard to maintain."

"Tell me about it." Chess said with a moan, rolling her eyes. "So is Ethan."

Ethan and Kenny both grew up closely together. Although Ethan was a little older, he and Kenny were both in the same grade, going to the same school.

Ben chuckled. "Why couldn't you guys just be happy with Ethan? I mean, I think one kid is trouble enough."

"Well," Chess said, thinking about it. "One was too easy. One's for quitters."

* * *

_I have made the first Drabble, finally! Ha, it's ironic considering that I finished 'Forbidden Love' just yesterday. I was going to wait to write the first Drabble, but I couldn't help myself._

_'Forbidden Love' is the fan fiction that this is based off of. This is in the future, when Chess and Rook become mates and live together, raising this children._

_I would like to thank SilverDorumon, who is the creator of Chess, Gina, and Muri. I would also like to thank her for helping me come up with a name for Ethan._

_Ethan was hard to create, but he was fun to mold together with his family._

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_  
_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	2. Bros in Bellwood

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Drabble 2 – Bros in Bellwood

Kenny knocked on the door of his best friend's house. He could hear the dogs next door yapping their heads off. Kenny loved dogs, even though his friend's family seemed to despise them. However, even Kenny would go insane after living next to such noisy neighbors.

Kenny didn't wait long, though. He heard something crash and clatter on the inside of the house. Just after the noise, there was a few seconds of silence, but then there was a pounding sound as someone rushed to the door.

Once the door opened, Kenny saw once of Ethan's little sister. Since his sisters were twins, Kenny could never get which was which unless he looked closely enough.

"Oh, hey ... you." Kenny said, not wanting to say their name just in case he got it wrong. "It your brother home?"

The girl, who had longer hair and had bright yellow eyes looked to be Gina. She blinked blankly up at Kenny. Kenny then saw her sister, Muri, come up from behind.

"Who is it?" Muri asked.

"It's Kenny." her sister answered. She then turned back to Kenny, tilting her head. "Ethan is out right now."

"Out?" Kenny mused. "You know when he'll be back?"

The two sisters glanced at each other, then Gina turned back to Kenny, shrugging. "I don't know."

Kenny sighed. "Well, when you see him, can you tell him that I need a favor?"

Gina nodded, half closing the door. "Yeah."

Kenny nodded, and then turned as he walked away. Ethan was ... out?

* * *

It was almost eight at night on a Friday night. Kenny sat in his room, completely bored out of his mind. Once he decided he was hungry, Kenny made his way out of his room, down the hall, and towards the kitchen.

Once Kenny snapped on the light, he jumped back, nearly having a heart attack.

Ethan was sitting on the counter, eating a sandwich.

"Oh, hey." Ethan said casually, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Kenny stood up straight, again. His heart was racing a million times per second. "How'd you get in here?!"

Ethan took the last bite of his sandwich, swallowed hard, and then hopped off the counter top. He held up his fist for his friend to see. "The usual way. Oh, by the way, you might want to fix the hole I punched in your back door before you dad or mom sees."

"You couldn't just knock?!" Kenny hissed.

"Well, in a way I guess I kind of did." Ethan shrugged.

"And ... you decided to just make yourself a sandwich?" Kenny said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well, yes. I mean, I was hungry after punching a hole in your door, so I thought 'hey, why not make a sandwich?'."

Kenny sighed, placing a hand on the bridge of his nose. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange and dangerous person?"

"Oh, yeah. Constantly. But enough about me. My sisters said you needed a favor." Ethan said, having a smug attitude.

Kenny grumbled, looking back up at Ethan. "Yeah. I do."

"Well? Lay it on me before I get hungry again." Ethan joked, walking out of the kitchen and into his friend's living room.

Ethan flopped down on the couch, stretching his limbs out and getting comfortable.

Kenny followed his friend and turned off the kitchen light. Thankfully, the living room light was already on.

"Alright. So I'm kind of in a tough spot." Kenny started.

Ethan sighed dramatically and sat up on the couch. "Alright. If she's a blond, it's a no-go. Unless she is a fake blond. THEN you can reconsider."

"Wait, what?" Kenny blinked. "No. It isn't a chick. I lost something of my dad's."

"Oh ..." Ethan said, feeling awkward. "Well, tell me what you lost. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Kenny rubbed his hands together nervously. "Actually, it's pretty bad."

"How bad?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, if my dad finds out I lost him, he'll put me up for adoption." Kenny exclaimed. He then lowered his voice, thinking that his mother would hear.

Ethan seemed to read his friend's mind. "Is your dad home?"

"No." Kenny answered. "But my mom is sleeping."

Ethan shrugged, leaning back on the couch.

Kenny took in a deep breath. "I lost Lucifer."

Ethan jolted so suddenly he fell off the side of the couch. He quickly regained himself as he scrambled back to his feet.

"You lost your dad's dog?!" Ethan cried out.

"Shh!" Kenny hissed. "My mom will hear you."

"You lost the freaking dog, yet your dad doesn't know? Does your mom know?" Ethan asked.

Kenny shook his head. "No. My mom has been at HQ all day, and so has my dad. My mom just came home early and went straight to bed."

Ethan shook his head as if he were scolding his friend. "Wow. Just ... wow. Your dad has had that dog since he was like ... TEN. You have any idea how old that dog is? Forget being put up for adoption. Your dad will SKIN YOU ALIVE."

Kenny shook. "Oh my God, oh my God. What am I going to do, dude?"

Ethan clapped his hands together. "Alright. Don't sweat it. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to say that Lucifer was hit by a truck, alright? I was with you the whole time, we took him to the vet, the vet said he wasn't going to make it, and he put him to sleep."

"What about the body?" Kenny said, as if he thought he were really going to be skinned alive.

"You say that I told you that your dad was going to be depressed, so we buried Lucifer under the nice oak tree in the dog park. Me and you go out there and dig a fake grave, and maybe even carve into the tree 'Lucifer'. Sound good?"

Kenny looked as if he were really considering the idea, but he just shook his head sadly. "No, man. My dad will be so depressed."

"That's why we're faking his death!" Ethan hissed. "Where have you been during this whole explanation?!"

Kenny sat down on the couch as Ethan paced around the room, seriously thinking about the situation.

Ethan suddenly stopped and looked towards Kenny. "Wait a minute. How the hell do you loose a dog older then dirty? I've seen him move. And I'm sorry, but it isn't that fast."

Kenny placed his face in his palms and leaned back on the couch, moaning. "I don't know, dude. One second he taking a leak on a tree, and another he was just gone."

Ethan looked away, slowly shaking his head and sighing. "This is pathetic. Now I know why you don't have any brothers or sisters. You can't even look after the dog."

"Hey!" Kenny defended, sitting up on the couch. "Wasn't it just last week that you lost both your sisters in the park? This isn't any different."

"Yeah, but those are my SISTERS. Alright, it's an emergency if I loose them, considering they both can't even hold still for more then five seconds, but this is LUCIFER we're talking about. The dog doesn't move unless it's to eat or take a leak. And almost five times out of ten he takes a leak on the carpet because he doesn't want to move outside. There is a word for this situation. It's called 'PATHETIC'."

"So, you're not going to help me?" Kenny exclaimed.

Ethan held out his hands defensively. "I didn't say that."

Kenny sighed dramatically, placing his face back in his hands.

Something then caught Ethan's eye. "Yo, what the hell is that?"

"What's what?" Kenny said, not bothering to look up.

"What's that by your front door?" Ethan asked, pointing towards the door.

Kenny looked towards the door, seeing that there was something small and white on the ground. He looked back at Ethan, then at the door. Standing up, Kenny made his way to the white thing on the ground.

"Dude, it's an envelope. You seriously didn't see this coming in?" Kenny said, bending over to pick it up.

Ethan snorted. "No. I punched your BACK door, remember?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiled envelope. "There's writing on the front."

"What's it say?"

"It says 'open'." Kenny said.

Kenny looked up at Ethan, who just shrugged. Kenny looked at the envelope and began to tear away at it. Inside was a lined piece of paper. Kenny frantically read it. Looking up at Ethan with a horrified expression, Kenny walked over to his friend.

"What?" Ethan asked. "What does it say?"

Kenny shoved the note towards Ethan. "Read it."

Ethan quickly scanned the paper, then looked up at Kenny. "Your dog was freaking kidnapped?!"

"Dognapped!" Kenny exclaimed, but then lowered his voice. "Dude, we need to go after him."

Ethan folded up the paper and placed it in his back pocket. "Alright. You're my bro, so I'm going to tell my bro the truth. We have NO IDEA who took your dog. All the paper says is that they want ten thousand dollars tonight at midnight. How are we going to even get him back? We both know that you're broke."

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Kenny hissed. "I can't just leave him. We got to do something!"

Ethan folded his arms, looking away as he thought of what to do.

Kenny sighed painfully. "Dude. I'm just going to tell my dad. He has money. He'll get Lucifer back. Or at least he'll go down smashing for him."

Ethan looked straight at his friend. "No. You lost him, you're getting him back."

"Well, what are we going to do?!" Kenny hissed.

Ethan thought for a moment, and then slowly gave a sly smile.

"What?" Kenny mused. "What are you thinking?"

Ethan placed his hand on his chin, still giving a satisfied grin. "I think I may have a plan."

Kenny sighed. "Does it involve us possibly getting shot at?"

"Possibly."

"Is it so crazy that it most likely will get us killed?"

"Correction." Ethan said, looking at his friend. "It's so crazy, it might just work."

* * *

Kenny didn't have his driver's license yet, but neither did Ethan. However, Ethan had more driving experience, so he drove Ben's car down the dark streets of Bellwood. Kenny sat in the passenger seat.

Kenny just about shook with fright, but Ethan kept a straight face as he drove.

"How can you be so calm?" Kenny said, still shaking.

"Well, to be honest, it's your skin on the line and not mine. So, if we get shot at and have to leave the dog, then I don't really have to worry." Ethan said with a smug look.

"DUDE!" Kenny cried out.

Ethan chuckled. "I'm messing with you. Lighten up. And besides, if worse comes to worse, we can always go with my plan of faking Lucifer's death."

Kenny sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather not."

* * *

Once they got to where they were meant to meet up with the people who took Lucifer, Ethan parked the car in the shadows of an alley. Kenny was extremely nervous, but Ethan just had his feet up on the dash board and was leaning back in the seat.

"Relax, dude." Ethan told Kenny. "It's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Kenny whispered.

"I just do. Cause I'm awesome like that." Ethan said smugly. "Now calm down. I'm sure whoever took your dad can smell fear. I know I can. And you, my friend, REAK of it."

Kenny sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I can't help it."

Ethan sighed dramatically. "Just try and stay calm and try not to choke."

"Gee, you're a great friend." Kenny said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know." Ethan said smugly.

* * *

The two friends waited in Ben's car until midnight finally rolled around.

Although Ethan said he had a plan, Kenny highly doubted it. Ethan was more a 'shoot first ask questions never' type of guy. Although he looked mostly like Rook, he had much of his mother's personality.

Suddenly, there came some people out from the shadows off in another alley. They looked around, seeing that no one was there, but they didn't look towards the alley where Ethan and Kenny hid. Kenny and Ethan sat perfectly still, as if a single movement would catch the other people's attention.

"You got a plan?" Kenny whispered.

Ethan glanced over at Kenny, than back at the people. "Yeah. I've got a plan."

"You going to tell me what it is?" Kenny hissed under his breath.

Shook his head slowly. "Dude, you know ain't nobody got time for that."

Kenny sighed. "I'm starting to doubt that you even have a plan."

"Don't you DARE doubt me." Ethan said, glancing over at his friend.

Kenny muttered something to himself. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed." Ethan muttered.

Just then, a man came out with Lucifer on a metal chain leash. Lucifer walked slowly from his old age, but the man yanked the chain, making Lucifer hobble faster.

"Dude, that's him!" Kenny whispered.

"Alright. Let's do this." Ethan muttered. "Just do what I say, alright?"

"Wait, what? What are we going to do?" Kenny asked, suddenly worried.

"Just trust me, bro." Ethan hissed. "I've GOT this."

Kenny moaned.

Whenever Ethan said that one line, it meant there was bound to be trouble.

Ethan quickly turned on the car. Instantly, once the lights turned on, the people snapped their heads towards the car. One of them put his hand on his belt.

"Dude, he's got a gun!" Kenny cried out.

"I noticed." Ethan snapped. "Alright. The second I say so, you hold this out the window."

"Hold what?!" Kenny screamed, now panicking.

"This, bro." Ethan said, digging around in his hoodie, then pulling out a plastic baggy.

Kenny instantly gagged. "What the hell is THAT?"

"Ask questions later. Just open the baggy and hold it out the window when I say!" Ethan said, chucking the bag at his friend and starting the car. He instantly hit the gas petal and zoomed forward at the crowd.

Once they saw the car rushing up to them, the man holding his hand to his belt pulled out what looked to be a hand gun. He looked extremely nervous, though.

"Now, dude, now!" Ethan yelled.

Kenny opened the baggy and pulled out something that looked like a steak that had been sitting in marinara for days. Kenny rolled down the window, feeling like he was about to throw up. He held out the piece of meat.

Smelling the meat, Lucifer instantly perked up his ears and began barking wildly. While the men were distracted by the car and Lucifer was detracted by the meat, Ethan swerved the car and turned it towards the group.

Ethan gave a wild grin as he floored it. The car lunched forward. Without thinking, the man holding the gun pulled the trigger, hitting the windshield.

Kenny dropped the meat in surprise, making Lucifer pull wildly at the chain, barking.

Just as the car got right up to the group, many of the men jumped out of the way, but one stayed still, as if he were a deer in the headlights. Thankfully, Ethan hit the breaks just as he got inches within hitting the man.

The man blinked in surprise. He gave a weak grin, but then fell backwards, passing out.

There was only a few men, now that Kenny and Ethan looked at it. While they tried to get back to their feet and recover from the shock, Ethan put the car in reverse and backed up to where Lucifer was eating away at the meat.

Once the passenger side got close to Lucifer, Kenny opened the door.

"Grab him!" Ethan yelled.

Kenny hesitated for a moment, but quickly ran out, grabbed Lucifer as if he weighted nothing, and then flung himself and his dog into the passenger seat.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kenny yelled, lying side ways on the seat with his dog on top of him.

And just like that, Ethan floored it, making skid marks as he made his way away from the scene. However, just as they began driving away, they heard three more gun shots. The first two missed, but the third hit the back of the car, shattering the back glass.

Ethan quickly swerved off the alley and onto the main road. As he made his way past other cars driving in the night, he got honks from others as he was going to wrong way.

"Dude!" Kenny screamed.

"I SAID I GOT THIS!" Ethan screamed.

Turning the car in reverse, Ethan turned onto another road. He released a huge sigh, slowing down a little.

After a few seconds of driving, Ethan smiled widely, laughing. Kenny breathed heavily, but then started laughing, as well. He sat up on the seat and helped Lucifer into the back. Both Kenny and Lucifer in the back; the two friends continued to laugh.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Ethan said, feeling pleased with himself.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever."

Ethan snorted. "Oh, your welcome."

Kenny chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks for almost giving me a freaking heart attack."

Ethan just chuckled some more, then looked ahead at the dark road. Just when he thought that they were in the clear, Kenny looked behind through the broken glass.

"Dude!" he exclaimed.

Ethan looked in the review mirror. Three black cars were following them. One was right behind them while the other two seemed to be on each side of Ben's car.

"Crap ..." Ethan muttered. He looked as one of the cars in the review mirror got closer.

"Warning!" Ethan said in a mocking voice. "Assholes are closer then they appear."

"What do we do?!" Kenny cried out.

Ethan took in a deep and long breath through his nostrils. "I've. Got. This."

Ethan suddenly hit the gas pedal, making Kenny and Lucifer jolt back in the seat.

Ben's car burst forward, catching their pursuers off guard. Hitting top speed, the car rushed forward down the long, dark street.

As they sped down the street, Ethan quickly turned down another street, nearly hitting a lamp post and tipping the car over.

"I can't believe I'm risking my life over a dog!" Ethan screamed.

"Really?! You're bringing this up NOW?" Kenny snarled.

"YES!" Ethan yelled as he turned again, seeing that the three cars were still chasing after them.

As the car jolted around, Kenny held on tightly to Lucifer. His dog gave small grunting noises as he was thrashed around the back of the car.

"Dude, where are we going?" Kenny wailed as Ethan continued to drive crazily.

Ethan thought for a moment, then grinned. "Shipping yard."

And just like Ethan had said, he was heading towards the shipping yard. As he neared, though, Kenny noticed something.

"Dude! The shipping yards are closed!"

"I know." Ethan answered, hitting the gas pedal harder.

"ETHAN!" Kenny screamed just as Ethan sped up to the front of the shipping yard gate.

The gate read 'CLOSED'. Below the gate was a drop leading down into the shipping yards, but normally there would be a ramp leading down to the yard, but the ramp had been taken down. So, crashing through the gate would only send them flying through the air, either letting them land on the yards below or making them crash horribly into the water or on the concrete.

Just before the car smashed into the gate, Ethan gave a loud laugh. "Hold on, gay boys!"

Kenny yelled out in horror just as the car smashed head on to the gate, smashing it and sending the car flying through the air.

As the car flew through the air, Kenny continued to scream, Lucifer hung out his tongue, and Ethan just laughed hysterically.

"Yeah-ha!" Ethan laughed out.

Just as the car began to dip down, it slowly made a decent to the ground. Once it hit the ground, everyone inside seemed to jolt up. Ethan was the only one actually buckled in. Kenny and Lucifer hit the roof of the car, then fell to the ground of the car.

The car skidded to a stop at the bottom of the shipping yard.

The engine steamed, but Ethan didn't care. It wasn't his car, anyway.

Once Ethan had regained himself, he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He stumbled out of the car, climbing onto the hood of the car and then onto the top of the car.

Ethan looked up at the top of the gate. He had completely destroyed it, but they were much too far away from the other cars that had been following them. The other cars had skidded to a halt just before coming up to the gate opening.

Ethan laughed hysterically once again, this time doing a little dance on top of the car. He jumped in little circles and continued to laugh.

"Ha-ha!" Ethan cried out. "Don't mess with Ethan Blonko!"

Just when Ethan had his fill, he jumped down the side of the car, still laughing to himself. He tapped the side of the car.

"Come on, dude." he chuckled.

Kenny kicked open the door, which broke off and clattered right to the ground. Lucifer jumped out of the opening, letting Kenny crawl out after him.

Kenny looked as if he were going to be sick.

Ethan roughly patted his friend's shoulder. "You alright?"

Kenny quickly stood up. "No! I'm not 'alright'!"

Ethan blinked in confusion.

Kenny pointed to his dad's car. "What the hell was THAT?! My dad is going to freaking kill me! That was dick move, T!"

'T' was what Ethan's friends and family called him. One of Ethan's sisters had once called Ethan E.T. as a joke, but then it quickly caught on, and people called him T for short.

Ethan just shook his head, grinning to himself. "My plan worked, didn't it?"

Kenny grumbled loudly. "Yeah, your 'plan' worked brilliantly, that is if your plan was for me to get grounded for life!"

"Correction." Ethan started. "My plan was to save your dog's hide, as well as ours. And it worked. And if you ask me, you should look on the bright side. At least Lucifer is safe."

Lucifer sat down on the ground and yawned loudly.

Kenny looked over at his dad's car, which continued to steam at the engine and was missing the side door. The top seemed to almost cave in.

Kenny placed his palm to his face, sighing. "We should have just told my dad. I'm sure getting Lucifer back would've cost less then paying to get his car fixed."

Ethan glanced at Ben's broken car. "Now you tell me."

Lucifer gave a loud bark, making Ethan take a step back. Lucifer must have still smelt the meat on Ethan.

Kenny seemed to notice this, raising his eye brow. "Hey, Ethan?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Why did you 'just so happen' to have an old piece of meat in your hoodie pocket?"

Ethan sighed heavily. "Some things are best unsaid."

* * *

_Just so people know, Ben's wife and Kenny's mom is Kai Green (Tennyson)._

_The next Drabble will be with Ethan and his sisters, maybe with Rook and Chess, too._

_Source(s):  
Ace Adventure  
The Hang Over 2_

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_  
_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	3. Twins

Drabble 3 – Twins

"Ethan, we're only going to be gone for the weekend." Rook sighed.

Ethan was flopped out of their couch, whining. "But Dad! I had stuff to do this weekend!"

Rook snorted. "Stuff? What kind of 'stuff'?"

Ethan ceiled his lips shut. He and Kenny were secretly planning on sneaking off to a concert with some other friends, but Ethan wasn't planning on telling his father that. He wasn't going to lie, either, though.

Shrugging, Ethan sat up on the couch. "Me and Kenny were going to hang, was all."

Rook narrowed his eyes, but didn't bother questioning his son. He just sighed, again. "Your mother and I won't be gone for long. We'll be back before you know it."

Ethan moaned, lying back down on the couch. "But WHY are you leaving?"

"We already told you." Chess's voice said as she came out from the small hallway. "Your father and I are leaving to another planet with another troop of Plumbers."

It was known to be rare when both of Ethan's parents went off on the same weekend, or on the same patrolling unit for that matter. So, Ethan hardly ever had to 'babysit' his little sisters, Gina and Muri. And whenever he DID, something bad always ended up happening.

Ethan stared blankly at his parents. "Come ON. Why can't Ben and Kai watch Gina and Muri? That way, Gina and Muri can have someone watching them while me and Kenny hang."

Chess crossed her arms. "Ethan Blonko, you're GOING to watch your sisters. Besides, Ben and Kai have their own things going on. I'm sure that Kenny has nothing going on if both his parents are out and you two were going to 'hang' today. Why doesn't he come over here and help you watch your sisters?"

Ethan grumbled to himself. "Yeah. I'm sure Ken would LOVE coming over to help me watch the Terrible Two."

Chess sighed. "Don't call your sisters that, Ethan."

Rook couldn't help but smiling, though. "Chess, weren't YOU the one who started calling them that, though?"

"Oh, look at the time. Let's get going, Rook." Chess said suddenly.

Chess hurried out the front door, leaving it wide open. Rook stared after her for a while, but then turned back to his son.

"Just look after your sisters, alright? We ALL remember what happened last time." Rook muttered.

Ethan groaned. Yes. No one could forget what happened last time. Ethan had been 'watching' his little twin sisters when things had gone completely wrong. Somehow, one of the twins had managed to unlatch the neighbor's back gate, which released all of the neighbor's dogs. All of which were VERY large breeds.

Naturally, Ethan and his sisters had ran for their house, but Ethan had been so smart as to lock them out. So, they were trapped. Thankfully, Ethan and his sisters managed to climb onto their back fence and onto their house's roof. The dogs didn't leave, though. And their parents didn't come home until nine that night.

Ethan sighed painfully. "Fine. I'll 'look after' them."

Rook snorted. "And I mean it this time."

"That SO wasn't my fault!" Ethan wailed.

Rook just rolled his eyes as he walked out the front door. "We should be back by Sunday night."

"Whatever." Ethan mumbled as his father left the house, shutting the door behind him.

Once Ethan was alone, he lied back on the couch, placing both his hands over his face. He got comfortable for a few moments, but that was his first mistake.

"E-E-E-ETHAN!" one of his sisters chanted.

Ethan groaned. "What?"

The one who yelled his name, who sounded to be Gina, ran into the living room. She hung over the side of the couch to look at her brother. "Did Mom and Dad leave?"

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "Yeah ..."

Muri came in beside her sister, nearly shoving her off the arm of the couch. "When are they coming back?"

"Soon."

"How soon?" Gina asked.

"Sunday night." Ethan muttered.

"Ahh, but Ethan -" Gina started.

"What are we going to do?" Muri finished for her sister.

Ethan had gotten used to this. Kenny still found it strange how Gina and Muri would start and finish each other's sentences, but Ethan had grown used to his sisters doing so.

Ethan snorted. "What do you mean? We can do just about anything we want!"

"What do you mean?" Muri mused.

Ethan sat up on the couch. "Mom and Dad are gone. Think about it. We can do just about anything until they come back."

The twins glanced at each other, then looked towards their brother.

"Anything?" they both asked at the same time.

Ethan shrugged. "Sure. Why not? What did you two want to do, anyway?"

The twins glanced at each other, giving smug grins.

* * *

Ethan had been surprised by his sisters' request to go to the park. It just seemed strange since they always went to the park, and Ethan had told them that they could do anything they wished. Well, almost anything.

Since it was still chilly, even though it was just beginning to be spring, Ethan wore his black blazer over a red t-shirt. Ethan wore some dark, baggy jeans along with some red Osiris high tops. Ethan had his phone in his back pocket, and made sure that he had it just in case anything 'went wrong'.

Things often went wrong when he and his family went out for a simple walk. An example of this was when the twins would see a simple dog, and would freak out, climbing up the nearest tree. Ethan wasn't THAT afraid of dogs, but he DID despise them.

Ethan often asked his parents if they were ever going to move to some place where there weren't any neighbors with dogs, but his parents said things like 'we can't move just because of dogs' or 'this house is perfectly fine'.

Well, their house WASN'T perfectly fine. In fact, their house had many imperfections. One of which being that their attic would often have squirrels and raccoons nesting inside it due to their roof having holes here and there. Another was that their walls had holes in them from their family becoming too 'energetic' from time to time.

Chess had once told her children of a time when she and Rook lived in her pent house. She described it as being nice and high class. Everyone had wondered why she had moved from something so nice into a small and cramped house.

Chess had simply just shrugged, saying that items weren't as important as family, and that she would rather have a small house with many flaws instead of a large apartment that seemed to be so empty all the time.

Gina and Muri ran ahead into the grassy fields of the park, chasing each other while laughing with delight.

Gina and Muri then stopped in the middle of the field. They both laughed while locking hands together. Their brother watched with interest at what they were about to do.

The twins began to spin around in a circle while still holding hands. At first, they spun slowly, but they quickly gained speed. Their feet moved on the ground with swift movements as they moved faster and faster. At first, they went only as fast as any normal person would, but Gina and Muri weren't normal people. They continued to move faster.

Once they moved to the point where Ethan's eyes seemed to play tricks on him, the grass that his sisters moved on was beginning to shred, being ripped up from the ground where their feet moved.

The sisters continued to laugh as they moved faster and faster. Like their mother, both possessed the ability to move at super speed, making them move at lightning speed, their feet working faster and faster.

Ethan had to shut his eyes, looking away from them. Just watching them made his head hurt. How could they stand moving so fast? Ethan had the same abilities as they did, which was super speed and strength, but he wasn't as good at using his powers as his sisters were. Unlike his sisters, Ethan had troubles using his strong muscles and he wasn't as good as moving quickly on his feet. Ethan preferred to move normally, just as humans did.

However, his sisters had no trouble using their strength and speed. So, they moved quickly while locking their hands together.

Ethan knew that something was bound to happen. However, just when he thought he should step in, his sisters began to stumble from their perfect circling. Their feet stopped moving in perfect movements and began to catch on the ground.

Suddenly, the sisters released each other's hands, sending each other flying away from each other. Muri instantly fell to the ground and stumbled backwards, but her sister went flying into Ethan's direction.

Ethan's eyes widened. He thought about moving out of the way, but everything happened so fast. He was suddenly hit with a strong force, his sister's back hitting hard against his front.

Ethan huffed as his breath was knocked out of him, sending him flying backward.

Once Ethan realized what was happening, he blinked and looked up. Gina was lying on top of him, in just as much of a daze. She looked back down on him, her face pressed against his. She blinked in surprise, and then giggled.

"Oops." she giggled.

Ethan crinkled his nose as he shoved his sister off him playfully, chuckling. He looked over where Muri landed to see that she was quickly getting to her feet. She looked just as surprised, but started giggling once she realized what had happened.

Muri continued to giggle as she crawled towards her sister and brother. They all sat on the ground together, sharing a laugh.

That was when Ethan noticed something. He pinned one of his ears back, as if to listen if something came from behind them. However, the feeling wasn't as if someone was going to sneak up on them, but it was rather as if someone was watching them.

Slowly, Ethan turned his head to face behind him. He then saw that there was indeed someone watching them. A girl.

A girl who seemed to be around the same age as Ethan stood in the shadows under a tree, watching Ethan and his sisters with interest. She tilted her head slightly when she saw Ethan looking back at her. She smiled weakly.

If she went to Ethan's school, then he hadn't ever seen her before.

Gina and Muri noticed their brother looking back at the girl, and their gaze followed his.

Gina flicked her pointed ears. "Who's that?"

Ethan snorted. "I don't know."

Getting himself to his feet, Ethan cleaned himself up, clicking off any pieces of grass that may have stuck to his clothes or fur.

When Ethan looked back up at where the girl had been, he saw that she no longer stood in the shadows. Instead, she was walking towards the group. Now that she was in sunlight, Ethan could get a better look at her.

This girl was tall and had lightly tanned skin. She also had long, curly, brown hair. Her eyes were are dark brown, as well. She had freckles lining all along her nose and under her eyes. Although she was tall, she seemed thin with a mature figure. Ethan had to admit that she looked very attractive.

As she got closer, she gave Ethan a warm smile. "Hello."

Ethan tried not to look strange, or weird. "Hey."

The girl looked over Ethan's shoulders at his sisters, who were hiding behind their brother as they stared at the girl before them.

The girl looked back at Ethan. "You're Ethan?"

Ethan blinked in surprise. "Um ... yeah. Who'd you know?"

The girl shrugged. "I get around. I'm new here. I moved in on the same street as you."

Gina moved a little further out from behind Ethan. "So, YOU'RE the person who moved down the block."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. About a week ago."

Ethan grinned. "You're going to the high school?"

The girl nodded, again. "Yeah. Starting Monday."

Muri looked out from the other side of Ethan. "What's your name?"

"Andrea." she answered. She then looked back towards Ethan, with extreme interest. "I was going to introduce myself a few days ago, but I didn't see any of you at the park or on the block."

Muri huffed. "We're always busy."

"And not just with school." Gina added.

It was made clear that Ethan's sisters didn't like Andrea to a certain level, but Andrea didn't seem to notice, and Ethan just brushed it off.

Andrea grinned at Ethan. "I guess my family and I are busy, too, with the move and all, but I always find time to come to the park."

Ethan chuckled. "So do we."

Muri huffed and Gina glanced up at her brother oddly.

Andrea just then seemed to notice Ethan's sisters. She gave a fake-ish grin. "And these are your sisters? Twins?"

"Well, duh." Gina muttered.

Ethan gave his sister a strange glance, then looked back up at Andrea. "Yeah."

He pointed down at his sister with shorter hair and bright blue eyes. "This is Muri."

Then, he pointed down at his sister with longer hair and yellow eyes. "And this is Gina."

Andrea glanced at the twins, seeming to stare right through them. "Cool. I almost can't tell them apart."

Both twins huffed at the same moment.

Ethan then decided that his sisters should be doing something else at that moment. "Hey, Muri and Gina, why don't you two go and play off somewhere in the shade?"

The twins glanced up at their brother in surprise, but then looked at each other. They looked towards Andrea, deciding that they were better off playing some place else instead of hanging around their brother and his new friend.

Muri and Gina then dashed off to some place else. Andrea seemed to watch them leave, but then set her gaze back on Ethan.

"What grade are you in?" she asked.

"Nineth." he answered.

Andrea grinned. "Me, too."

Ethan tilted his head. "You know what classes you have?"

Andrea chuckled. "Not yet."

Ethan shuffled his feet. "Maybe on Monday I can show you around, and help you find your classes."

Andrea giggled. "Sure. Why not?"

Ethan was about to say something else, but Andrea sighed.

"I better go. I need to unpack a bunch of stuff, still." she muttered.

"Oh." Ethan mused. "Um ... alright. I'll see you Monday, I guess."

"Monday." she agreed, then turned away as she walked off.

* * *

On the way home, Gina and Muri kept their eyes glued to their brother. They would often glance at each other, but would keep staring at him.

Once they got inside their house, Ethan finally had enough.

"WHAT?!" he cried out.

Gina and Muri glanced at each other, then giggled.

"No, I'm serious!" Ethan growled. "What are you two being so smug about?"

"Nothing." Gina giggled.

Ethan huffed in irritation as his twin sisters ran off and went down the hallway and into their room.

Ethan decided right there and then that he would get to the bottom of whatever they were talking about. And he would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Sunday rolled around soon enough.

Ethan was walking down the street, just simply looking to get a walk in. He had been completely bored back at home. He had wanted to hang out with Kenny, or just anyone for that matter, but no one was willing to hang out with Ethan.

So, Ethan decided on just getting out of the house. Well, the truth was that he was just looking to walk down the street and hopefully get a glance at Andrea. He had been wanting to speak with her, even though only tomorrow was Monday.

Walking down the street, Ethan saw something strange. He saw on Andrea's lawn a dog. Ethan thought of this as strange because he hadn't seen a dog on Andrea's property until just then. And this dog was fairly small, and was pretty fluffy. The dog's dark brown fur stood out as it walked and sniffed the lawn.

Ethan scowled, just about hating the sight of a dog. He knew that there was a fair chance that he would need to run, but he decided on to just keep walking.

However, as Ethan kept walking, he saw that there was some sort of silver chain around the dog's neck. Just then, the dog seemed to notice that Ethan was there. The dog's dark brown eyes met with Ethan's, and then the dog let out a high pitched bark, making Ethan slightly jump back.

The dog quickly turned around and ran through Andrea's open door. Ethan blinked in surprise, but then kept walking.

Something seemed almost off at that moment, but Ethan just shook off that feeling.

He was just going to have to speak with Andrea the following day.

* * *

That night, just like his parents had said, they returned.

Gina and Muri were extremely excited. Like always, they would cling to Rook and Chess's legs and would purr with extreme affection. Ethan, on the other hand, just shrugged and lied on the couch.

* * *

The morning was different, though.

Like any other Monday, things were slow.

After their morning routine, Ethan left the house to walk down to the bus stop. Before he left, Chess gave her son a kiss on top of his head, making Ethan grumble.

However, once Ethan was out of the door, he was partly excited just to see Andrea.

As Ethan left the house, Gina and Muri watched their brother with blank expressions. They would glance at each other, shaking their heads.

At the bus stop, Ethan waited patiently, but then noticed that someone was approaching from around the corner. This was strange, considering that Ethan was the only one who ever came to this bus stop. Then, Ethan noticed that the person approaching was Andrea.

Ethan smiled warmly.

Andrea smiled back as he stood beside Ethan. "Hello."

"Hey." Ethan replied.

Andrea yawned. "I'm not used to waking up so early ..."

Ethan chuckled. "You get used to it."

Rolling her eyes, Andrea crossed her arms. "I have to go to the office this morning to get my schedule. You coming with?"

"Sure." Ethan relied a little too quickly.

Clearing his throat, Ethan turned to Andrea. "I was walking past your house yesterday. I didn't realize that you had a dog."

Andrea blinked in surprise. "I don't have any pets."

Ethan flicked his ears. "What? But I saw a dog on your lawn."

"No." Andrea insisted forcefully. "That wasn't our dog. It's my aunt's. We're watching her dog."

Ethan crinkled his nose, a little confused. He then decided to let the matter drop. He then glanced down at Andrea and noticed something even more strange. She wore some sort of silver chain around her neck. Now that Ethan got a good look, he saw that her chain was some sort of necklace with a star and heart symbols at the bottom.

Ethan would have easily been puzzled by this, but his thoughts were interrupted as the bus rolled around the corner of the street.

* * *

After being picked up from school by Rook and Chess, the twins were extremely tired. They felt as if all they wanted to do was sleep and lie down, but they also knew that the first thing they had to do once they got home was do homework. That was how it was everyday.

Once they got home, the twins ran inside their cool house, and were met by Ethan sitting on the couch. The TV was turned off and the house was silent. Ethan just seemed to be sitting on the couch, completely puzzled and out of it.

Rook looked at his son with interest. "Ethan ...?"

Ethan seemed to continue to stare off into space, and then turned towards his father. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Chess asked.

Ethan just nodded. "Yeah."

Rook and Chess glanced over at each other, but just brushed the matter off. They walked off to some place else in the house.

The twins, on the other hand, we're so willing to let it slide.

"Hey, Ethan?" Gina asked at she crawled onto the side of the couch.

"What?" Ethan muttered.

"What are you thinking about?" Muri asked, coming beside her sister.

Ethan shook his head. "Nothing."

"Come on!" Muri whined.

"Tell us!" Gina added.

"I said it was nothing." Ethan growled.

Gina huffed. "SOMEONE'S grumpy."

"Yeah." Muri muttered.

"So what?" Ethan snarled. "I'm just thinking, is all."

Gina and Muri then glanced over at each other, giving smug grins.

Gina looked at her brother with wide eyes. "Is it about that Andrea girl?"

"What? No." Ethan said quickly.

Muri gave a smug grin as she leaned on the side of the couch. "You sure?"

Ethan grumbled to himself. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"You're sure, you're sure?" Gina asked.

"Yes."

"You're sure, you're sure, you're sure?" Muri asked.

"YES." Ethan growled.

"You're sure, you're sure, you're sure, you're -" Gina started.

"ALRIGHT!" Ethan cried out. "It is about her. Happy?!"

"Yes. Yes, we are." Muri giggled.

Ethan sighed. "I just think she's strange, is all."

Gina raised her eyebrow. "But you're weird."

Ethan twitched his ears. "What?"

"You can't really call someone weird or strange when you're weird." Muri explained.

Ethan moaned. "Whatever."

Gina flicked an invisible piece of lint on her shirt. "Why do you think she's weird?"

Ethan shrugged. "No particular reason. Just a feeling, is all."

"You mean like instinct?" Muri asked, blinking.

Ethan nodded. "I guess."

Gina and Muri glanced at each other, than looked back at their brother.

"We thought about that." Gina said quietly.

"About what?" Ethan asked, sitting up.

"Instinct." Muri answered. "When we saw Andrea, we felt instinct."

"So ... you guys think she is a little strange, too?" Ethan asked, feeling hopeful.

Both sisters nodded.

Ethan scratched the bottom of his chin, feeling a sudden wave of unease.

* * *

Ethan didn't sleep well at all that night. The neighbors dogs were howling all night. Normally, the dogs were surprisingly silent. Even thought there were many dogs, the neighbors were surprisingly good at keeping their dogs quiet at night.

However, this night was different.

It seemed as if something had set off all the hounds, making them howl freakishly for hours and hours.

All Ethan could do was put a pillow over his head, trying to block out their cries.

At some point in the night his sisters had entered Ethan's room. Ethan had been surprised by this, but seemed extremely frightened. They always were the ones to be frightened by howling. Where as human children were frightened by thunder and lightning, Ethan's sisters were frightened by howling.

Ethan looked at them blankly as they stood by his doorway.

Sighing, Ethan motioned for them to enter. Quickly, they entered and closed the door behind them. Once the entered Ethan's room, they crawled into their brother's bed and crawled underneath the sheets, seeking their brother's protection.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Gina asked with excitement.

Ethan blinked, realizing that his sisters were asking HIM, and not their parents.

Ethan had been eating a sandwich, but he swallowed the last bite and stared blankly at them. "What?"

Muri huffed. "You're coming to our soccer game, right?"

Ethan sighed. "Sure."

The twins seemed to cheer and hug their brother tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" they cried.

Ethan didn't get what the big deal was. It was just a simple soccer game.

Ethan just chuckled.

* * *

Later that day, Ethan had became extremely interested in Andrea's 'strangeness'.

The more strange Andrea seemed to become, the more Ethan became interested. He thought she had a secret, and if there was a secret, he wanted to know it.

When Ethan and Andrea were walking alone down the hallway, he thought he had a chance to check out her expressions, to see if there was anything hiding there, but he found nothing.

Instead, she seemed to smirk. "You know, it isn't polite to stare."

Ethan seemed to blush, but then looked away. "Whatever."

Andrea chuckled. "You know, you could always just ask."

"What?" Ethan said, blinking in surprise.

"You want to know what I'm hiding? You could always just ask." she explained.

Ethan thought about this for a moment. He then gave her an uneasy glance. "Just ... ask?"

She grinned. "Yes. Well ... I guess that all depends."

"Depends on what?" Ethan huffed.

"Depends on if you're willing to find out." she whispered.

Ethan thought for a moment. "Hm ..."

"Meet me behind the school today at four if you want to know." she grinned.

Ethan thought for a moment, then frowned. "Can't."

Andrea blinked. "Why not?"

Ethan sighed painfully. "I'm going to my sisters' soccer game."

Andrea raised her eyebrow. "You're just watching? Can't you skip it? I thought you were curious."

Ethan flicked his ears. "I am. Trust me. But ... I kind of have to go."

"What do you mean you HAVE to go?"

"I just have to." Ethan muttered. "It's my sisters. I promised I would go."

Andrea tilted her head, and then gave a small smile. She nodded. "Alright. I get it."

Ethan was about to ask her something, but she had already turned down a different hallway and into another classroom.

Dang.

* * *

The day was bright and warm. The spring air beamed down on Ethan's fur, warming him up. He could feel the warmth even though he sat in the cool shade.

Every now and again, when his sisters weren't focusing on the game at hand, they would glance over at their brother to make sure that he was still there. They would grin widely, knowing that he was there and watching them play. Ethan would grin back, letting them know that he was there to watch them.

However, half way through the game Ethan noticed something.

On the other side of the field where the other team's parents watched, in the shade, he saw a tall and tan figure. Ethan blinked in surprise.

Andrea?

Her dark eyes blinked back at Ethan for a moment.

A noise caught Ethan off guard. He quickly looked behind him, but saw that it was only five year olds playing in the clover patches. Ethan tore his gaze away from them and looked back towards the tree that Andrea was under, but saw that she was no longer there. Instead, a dog took her place.

In fact, it had been the same dog that Ethan had seen on her lawn.

Ethan stared blankly at the dog, and it stared back.

Ethan looked around, but didn't see Andrea, but a part of him knew he wouldn't see her anyway. Looking back at the small, brown dog, he saw it had the same chain around it's neck as Andrea did.

At first, Ethan hesitated, but then he raised his hand and waved at the dog.

As if in response, the dog flicked it's ears.

"Who you waving to?" a voice asked.

Ethan looked behind him to see his father, Rook.

Ethan looked back to where the brown dog had been, but saw that it was now gone.

Ethan sighed. "Nothing."

Rook sat down next to his son. "How's the game going?"

Ethan grinned. "The team's winning."

Rook smiled. "Good."

Ethan watched his sisters playing soccer. No matter how much he felt that he wanted to know Andrea's secret, he felt as if he had his own. And no matter how curious Ethan was, he wouldn't miss this simple soccer game for anything else in the world.

* * *

Ethan and his sisters walked down the middle of the torn up field.

His sisters were covered if grass and dirt. They were hot and completely tired, but they had faces of pride.

"We won!" Gina cried out in excitement.

"First game of the season, too!" Muri added in, just as excited.

Their brother gave a wide grin. "Congratulations, you guys."

Muri looked towards her brother. "Thanks."

There was a long silence as they continued to walk, but then Gina spoke up.

"Hey, Ethan?"

"Yeah?" Ethan replied.

"Was Andrea at the game?"

Ethan blinked, and then nodded. "Yeah. She was."

Muri grinned, glancing at her sister. She looked up at Ethan. "Do you like her?"

Ethan gave a strange smile. "She's odd, but she's cool."

Gina gave a sly smile. "Are you going to ask her out?"

Ethan smirked, shaking his head. "Aint' nobody got time for that."

* * *

_This one is REALLY long. And normally, if there is ever a Drabble that is this long, it will be in two parts. So, sorry about that. I didn't think that this Drabble would turn out to be this long. Oh well._

_Just a heads up, the next Drabble will be called 'Feruendo' and it will be in two parts._

_BE PREPARED!_

_I'm excited about the next Drabble just because of the fact that it takes place of Chess's home planet, Feruendo, and that it is going to be EPIC._

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_  
_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	4. Feruendo - Part 1

Drabble 4 Part 1 – Feruendo

Rook sat in his and Chess's bedroom. He had just changed out of his Proto-Tech armor and into his sweat pants and t-shirt. He was getting ready to go to sleep, but he was also thinking about something that had been on his mind for a while, now.

Chess had also changed out of her clothes and into some comfy shorts and t-shirt. She yawned and sat on the edge of the bed, sitting next to her husband.

Chess seemed to notice Rook dazing off into space. She blinked and then tilted her head, looking awkwardly at Rook. "What's wrong?"

Rook looked up at Chess, shaking his head. "Nothing really."

Chess flicked her ears. "Tell me."

Rook glanced up at Chess. He sighed. "Do you remember how it was only a few days ago that the kids were wondering about their heritage?"

Chess flinched back, as if she suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Rook continued. "Chess, we can't keep dodging them like this. We take them to Revonnah at least once a year to see my side of the family, but never ONCE have they seen your's. We barely were able to brush the matter off the last time they brought the subject up. The longer we keep them apart from the truth, the longer they'll keep wondering, and the harder it'll be for us to dodge them and their questions."

Chess then sighed. "I know. I know. But what am I supposed to do, Rook? It isn't as simple as you think."

"I understand, love." Rook said softly. "But you MUST understand the stresses of our children. You can't blame them for wondering about where their mother comes from."

Chess flicked her ears. "Well, it isn't like I've hidden EVERYTHING from them. I mean, I've told them the name of my home planet."

"And I'm sure that Ethan or one of our daughters will get curious enough to the point where they will try and find out more about Feruendo." Rook pointed out quickly.

Chess blinked, understanding. "I guess you're right. But what am I going to do, Rook?"

Rook reached towards Chess, holding her hand in his own. "It isn't what YOU'RE going to do. It is what WE are going to do. I'm sure it is best that our children find out about your home for themselves first hand, rather then finding out information from some random source."

Chess held Rook's hand tighter in hers as she thought hard. She sighed painfully. "I guess."

There was a long pause before Rook spoke.

"Perhaps we should finally take our children to Feruendo, Chess."

Chess suddenly flinched, as if she had been slapped. She turned towards Rook, both angry and frightened. "R-Rook. It isn't that easy. I mean ... I ..."

As Chess searched for words, Rook held his wife's hand tighter in his own. "Chess. Just please think about it."

When Chess didn't reply and just looked down towards the ground, Rook softened and looked towards Chess with loving eyes.

"This is a decision that you don't have to make tomorrow, Chess." Rook reminded her. "You should think about it for as long as you need."

Chess looked back up at Rook, giving a soft smile. "Alright. I'll think about it."

Rook gave a warm purr. "Thank you, love."

Chess purred back. She always did love it when Rook called her 'love'.

* * *

"Wait, WHAT?" Ethan exclaimed.

Chess took in a deep breath. "We're going to Feruendo. My home."

The whole family sat at the dining table, sitting in their normal places. Ethan sat down at the end of the table and his sisters sat on the sides, sitting next to each other. Chess and Rook sat closer to the front of the table. Rook held Chess's hand in his, seeing that it was difficult for Chess to say what she did.

The three children had been shocked. They had dreamed of someday going to their mother's home planet, but never ONCE had they thought that it would really happen, let alone would their mother even ever talk about it. So, when she had finally brought up the matter, they had all thought that they were dreaming, or hallucinating.

Gina tilted her head and flicked her ears, as if she was trying to process everything. "You mean ... for real?"

Chess nodded. "Yes, for real. We leave the day after tomorrow. So, you'll have time to pack and get any homework from school."

Ethan wasn't listening, though. He still couldn't believe it. He was REALLY going.

He grinned, thinking of all the things he would have to do before he left.

* * *

Just like their mother had told them to do, Ethan, Gina, and Muri had picked up any homework they would have needed to do over a two week period.

Ethan had covered the Spike situation by calling Kenny and asking him to watch Spike while they were away, which was mainly just letting him out at night and feeding him during the day.

Spike was fat and extremely lazy, and he ate just about anything. Yet, Rook had gone to the store and bought bags and bags of cat food for while they were away. Any normal person would say that doing so would feed their cat for months, but doing so would feed Spike for a few weeks.

The cat had gotten so large, they had to replace his collar many times. He now had the largest size they could find, and it was already on the loosest notch and was hugging tightly to the orange tabby's neck.

Ethan and his sisters were going to miss Spike, but they were also very excited to see what their mother's home planet looked like. After all, they had seen their father's many times before.

Rook's home world was just as it looked from a distance: beautiful. The people there were just as Rook was, which was well mannered and orderly. Rook had changed greatly over the years, but he had always stayed to his Revonnahgander roots.

Ethan and his sisters couldn't help but wondering if Chess was like her home planet's people, too. And if she was, then didn't that mean that the people of Feruendo were ambitious and feral?

Questions would constantly run through Ethan's mind. What did the planet look like? What did the people look like? Where they similar looking, or were they a mixing pot? Did they work well together, or was it every man for themselves?

Ethan couldn't help but thinking of these questions, and many more. But he knew that he would find the answers out soon enough.

Everyone had packed light for the tip. Like any other trip, they would be taking Rook's truck/ship. And like Rook had told them, the journey there wouldn't take long. Perhaps an hour at most.

So, the day that they left, Chess made sure that everyone was ready. She checked everything to make sure that everything was packed, she made sure that each and every one of her children where clean and prepared for the journey.

But the question on everyone else's mind were the same: was Chess ready?

* * *

As their family exited Earth's atmosphere, Ethan continued to stare out the ship's window. So did his sisters. It wasn't everyday that they got to fly out of Earth's obit.

Sure, Rook and Chess often left Earth on missions, but they had hardly ever taken their children with them. Once, Rook had gone to help a small planet move their lives and children away from their planet's volcano eruptions, and had taken Ethan and the girls with him.

Chess had thought that the idea was dangerous and that the children should stay home, but Rook insisted that they tag along. Chess had huffed at this, thinking that the only real reason he took the children with him was so that they would stay out of his peanut butter and not drink all the milk they had.

Gina looked out the window, squishing in between her brother and sister. "Wow. Earth looks so small, now."

"It's tiny!" Muri added.

Rook chuckled. "Yes. We're quiet a ways away, now."

Chess sat in the seat next to Rook, but didn't look to concentrated. She just stared out the side of her window, thinking about something.

Rook looked over at his beloved, but didn't say anything. He understood that she needed time to think. Whatever she was thinking about, anyway.

* * *

The hour long ride had seemed like forever. And not just because Ethan, Gina, and Muri were excited about getting there, but because of space sickness.

Gina had thrown up twice, and her sister nearly four. Ethan had felt just as sick, but he didn't throw up. Instead, he just slouched in one of the seats and moaned painfully. He felt as if he were going to throw up, but he forced everything to stay down.

Chess had turned to look at her son. "Ethan, if you feel like you need to throw up, you just should."

"Yes." Rook agreed. "It is better to do it now then when we get there."

Ethan then instantly shot up out of his seat and ran towards the ship's restroom. His family all watched as he slammed the door shut. They tried to block out the sounds of him throwing up everything he had eaten.

"You didn't have to tell him twice." Rook chuckled.

Gina crinkled her nose. "How do you guys STAND this?"

"Yeah." Muri moaned. "It is worse then being out at sea."

Everyone had remembered when they had gone out on a boat. It had been with Ben, Kia, and their son, Kenny. Kia had loved boats, but the two men had just about hated the waters just as much as Rook's children did.

Chess didn't mind boats, but she didn't enjoy watching the children, and Ben, upchucking into the dark sea.

'Poor fish.' Chess had thought with pity.

* * *

As they got closer to Chess's home planet, everyone could see the strange colored planet from a distance. Where as Rook's planet looked almost purple from a distance, Chess's looked like a mixture of colors. There was mostly green, but there were also some purples, yellows, and reds.

Chess began to move awkwardly in her seat, feeling a bit nervous. Once Rook glanced her way, giving a warm smile, she started to loosen up, but it didn't completely get rid of her unease. She couldn't help but feeling nervous for returning to her home planet after a few years.

Chess would sometimes visit her home planet, but she hadn't for a long time, now. She thought that perhaps the others were becoming worried about her, but Chess didn't know what else to do. She had just gotten so caught up in her family to notice the time flying by.

Finally, the ship had closed in on the strange new planet. The children couldn't help but being extremely curious. They seemed to scan as much area as they could from just looking outside the window.

Chess had told Rook to land the plane in a large clearing, and that they would have to just walk to her village. Rook had never seen Chess's village before, but Chess had told him much of it. She said how there were trees taller then Earth sequoias littered all over her planet. They grew just about everywhere, and their colorful leaves never withered. Many of these trees were in her village, where they would make their homes up in the trees.

Rook had always wanted to see Chess's home, but he just never had had the time to. Now, it seemed like they were able to all see Chess's friends and family for the first time.

Landing in the large and open clearing, Rook made sure that all controls were ready for them to leave the ship and go to meet Chess's village. The ship seemed perfectly able to land, so he shut off all the systems and completely landed the ship. Once he thought that the ship was cooled off enough, he flipped the switch that let the ship's door open.

Chess glanced out the window, but then noticed some movement. She quickly snapped her head to where she saw the movement. She squinted, her neck fur beginning to bristle. On instinct, a small growl rose in her chest.

Rook looked over at Chess with concern. "What is it?"

Chess didn't answer. She just stared out the window, her pupils widening so she could scan a wider area. Her eyes darted and there, trying to find anything that had moved, or could be a possible danger.

Before Rook could turn to the others and tell them to stay put, Ethan suddenly sprinted out of the ship. Rook blinked in surprise, and so did the twins. They all watched as Ethan ran to the ground and hunched over, throwing up whatever was left in his stomach.

Chess continued to stare out the window, but she started to get an uneasy feeling knowing that her son was out in the open.

Suddenly, Chess spotted something. There were two fuzzy ears rising out of the brush around the clearing. Then, the ears rose higher to reveal a muzzle and two, orange cat-like eyes. They pinned on Ethan.

Chess bristled even more and felt herself slowly rising out her seat. Her fur stood on end, but then she noticed something else. The head that had risen out of the brush was beginning to ... smile. Their eyes still pinned on Ethan, but not in a threatening way.

Chess flicked her head around the brush, noticing that there were others beginning to peep out at the young half-breed. Most of them smiled and even snickered at watching him blow chucks onto the ground.

Rook noticed them, too.

"Who are they?" Rook whispered.

Chess let her fur lie flat as she muttered. "Friends, I hope."

Rook then looked back into his ship to see that Gina and Muri were huddled together, staring off into the clearing distance. Their eyes grew wide as they watched the Feranthrols making their way out of the brush. First, it was just their heads and muzzles, but then they quickly started rising up to their waists in the brush.

"Look!" Gina whispered, pointing out of the ship and where the Feranthrols were beginning to appear.

"They look just like us ..." Muri whispered back.

Rook looked out the window at the strange new creatures, and then back at his daughters. They were right. They DID look just like the Feranthrols. And this made Rook shiver for a moment. Even though Ethan looked the most like Rook, he still looked almost exactly like a Feranthrol. All three of his children did.

Ethan hunched over the ground, completely unaware of the creatures coming out of the brush. However, once one made a rustling sound, he looked up and stared at the Feranthrols. They were much more different then Ethan had expected.

Just like cats, the Feranthrols all had different pelt patterns. Some looked just like tabbies, while others had almost a complete base color and some marking here and there. They all just stared back at Ethan, not sure to think of their new visitor.

Most of them stared at Ethan, narrowing their eyes into slits and flicking their ears, but some of them seemed more curious then others. They would tilt their heads and blink at Ethan with interest.

Ethan slowly rose to his feet. He heard some foot steps coming from behind him and soon saw his mother quickly stand beside him. Her fur slightly bristled as she tried to make out the faces, trying to see if this was her tribe or a different one.

However, Chess let her fur lie flat once she saw some familiar faces. She reached over and helped her son to his feet. He looked a little light headed, but fine nevertheless.

The Feranthrols turned their heads once they saw it was Chess, and many seemed to smile. There had to be around a dozen of these creatures. And they all seemed so different.

Their attention turned from Chess once they saw two other small balls of fur peeping their heads out of the ship. Just the sight of youngsters made some of the Feranthrols purr with delight.

Gina and Muri gave each other a slight glance, but then stayed close to each other as they made their way out of the ship, slowly.

Suddenly, many of the Feranthrols' smiles disappeared. Chess lightly turned her head back to the ship to see that Rook had emerged and squinted at the sudden sunlight. He stared back at the Feranthrols for a brief moment, but then walked out of the ship, as well.

The Feranthrols' hot gaze were pinned on Rook. Their mood was hard to figure out. Some looked frightened, but some looked at Rook with almost bitter hatred. Never before had any of then seen a Revonnahgander before, and the sight made them slightly bristle.

Once Rook stood beside his wife, she seemed to bristle back at the other Feranthrols, protecting her mate. She leaned her shoulder against Rook's, letting the others know that Rook was with her, and not to be messed with.

The other Feranthrols kept glancing from Rook and back to Chess. They would also slightly glanced over at the half-blooded children. Their emotions now a mix of worry and of concern.

"It is Chess!" someone cried out.

Ethan looked over at the voice to see a young she-cat with a light grey pelt and darker spots of grey here and there, making her markings look like ask speckles. Her tall, fluffy ears perked up as she glanced over at Chess, then at Ethan. She was smiling warmly and her violet colored eyes shone brightly at Ethan.

Ethan then noticed someone standing next to her. It looked to be a strong, well built male. He had a yellow colored pelt with black rings around his eyes. His hot gaze pinned on the she-cat standing next to him. He hissed something to her, making her flinch back, but never taking her eyes off Ethan.

Ethan stared back, but he had to tear his gaze away once the yellow warrior shot Ethan a deadly glare.

Suddenly, a brown tabby looking cat sprung out of the bushes. He looked very elderly, but had a kind face and bright eyes that seemed to be full of such warmth. He staggered over to Chess, who walked closer to him as well. Soon, the two were in an embrace.

The brown warrior gave a warm purr. "Welcome back, Chess!"

Chess purred back. "It is great to finally be back, Tigros."

The brown tabby, who's name seemed to be Tigros, released Chess from his hold and glanced over her shoulder at her family. He still smiled, but he seemed to almost stare through them.

"And you see you FINALLY brought the litter!" he exclaimed.

Chess gave a weak smile. "Yes. Well, Ethan was born in his own litter, and Gina and Muri in their own, too."

Tigros just gave a weak chuckle. "That is wonderful."

Rook seemed to suddenly become confused. They had talked about their children, but not Rook himself. It seemed as if he were invisible.

Another elderly looking cat walked out from the brush, but this time it was a she-cat. Her pelt that had once been a bright ginger was now faded from years of aging. She had a smile, too.

"Chess!" she purred. "It is about time you returned."

Chess just nodded, trying not to look nervous. "Yes. And it is wonderful to see you again, Runai."

Then, a tall male with white fur and a black mane walked out of the brush. A she-cat followed closely behind them. They weren't as elderly as Tigros and Runai, but they were almost just as aged.

As Rook stared at the cat with a white pelt and black mane, Rook suddenly thought that perhaps this was Chess's father, and the she-cat closely following behind him was her mother.

The she-cat was grey with stripes running down her sleek back. She had a colorful, purple mane and a black tuff of fur on the tip of her tail.

The male gave a strange glance at Rook, but just passed him as he went in for an embrace with Chess.

"Finally. You have returned." he purred.

The she-cat behind him gave Rook a glance. For a moment, their gazes locked, but she tore her gaze away from them, looking back at her mate and Chess.

Chess looked over at the she-cat, purring with delight. "Luna! It is so great to see you so well!"

Luna just playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course we are well, Chess. After all, Cato and I can look after each other perfectly fine."

"And even then, WE can manage just fine in taking care of our parents." a voice growled.

Chess seemed to almost bristle at the sight of two other Feranthrols approaching them. One was the same male that Ethan had seen, the one with a yellow pelt and black rings around his eyes. Another Feranthrol walked closely beside him, which was a she-cat. Her pelt was a dark red, and a pale red went down from her nose tip all the way down her belly. She had bright, blond hair that she would occasionally brush away from her face. She had black hands that were tense, as if she was either angry or just irritated.

Chess just nodded, avoiding their hot gazes. "Aslan, Lana. It is nice to see you well, too."

Aslan just huffed, his fur slightly standing on end.

Rook suddenly thought that Lana was Aslan's mate, but he saw that she was more likely his sister. And the two older Feranthrols, Cato and Luna, must have been their parents.

Rook was slightly confused. Where Cato and Luna Chess's parents, and Aslan and Lana her siblings? Rook didn't understand this. Cato looked kind of like Chess, but her siblings looked nothing alike. Plus, Chess had once told Rook that she was an only child and that her father's name was Gavros.

Suddenly, the grey and speckled she-cat that Ethan had once seen burst out of the brush. Although Aslan have her another hot glare, she just ignored him and looked towards Ethan, then at the rest of his family, showing extreme curiosity.

"We should take them to Snark, in the Mother Tree!" she purred with excitement.

Although Aslan shot the young she-cat a glare, Tigros just purred.

"Yes. Great idea, Skipper."

The grey she-cat, who's name seemed to be Shipper, looked back over at Ethan and gave a warm purr. "Let's hurry, then. Before the sun sets."

Her words made the last few Feranthrols still in the brush shift around. They obviously didn't like the dark for some reason.

Chess suddenly perked up, her ears flicking. She turned to Runai. "Snark ...?"

Runai gave a sad expression. "Yes. Our old leader, Fellene, passed a few months ago. Now, Snark is our leader."

Chess seemed to freeze at the name for a moment, but she then softened her expression and purred with delight. "Yes. It would be nice to see him, again. And everyone else, as well."

"Let's go!" Shipper wailed with impatience. "I'm hungry!"

As if on cue, Ethan's stomach began to growl. It seemed that Skipper heard, because her head turned to Ethan. She gave a warm purr and giggled.

"Yeah. See?"

Ethan gave a weak smile, not saying anything.

* * *

As the members of the tribe moved, they seemed to make a circle round Chess and her family. Chess lightly prickled at this, but enjoyed seeing her old friends and family, nevertheless.

As they walked, Chess, Tigros, and Runai made conversation.

"Chess, please do tell us about your children." Tigros purred.

Chess just grinned. "Well, there is my first born, Ethan, and then his sisters Gina and Muri."

The two elder Feranthrols gave each other uneasy glances, both looking over at Ethan.

"How old is he?" Runai asked.

"Almost sixteen." Chess answered.

Aslan huffed, hearing their conversation. His sister, Lana, just glared over at the three children and their father, Rook. Aslan muttered something to Lana, but he didn't say anything out loud. This made Chess prickle all the more.

Once they finally made their way into the village, Ethan and his sisters couldn't help but being awed. There were tall trees littered everywhere around the village. And each tree had a white trunk and tan stripes. The leaves were colorful, having purples, yellows, blues, and reds.

The trees were so huge that they seemed to tower high into the sky. There were bridges leading from tree to tree, and there were multiple homes in each tree. Their branches were so thick that they supported many homes and platforms.

While Ethan stared at the trees, he happened to hang back from his family, a little ways behind them.

Skipper jumped in beside Ethan, walking beside him. "They are called Pabarbre trees."

Ethan blinked in confusion at the strange new word. "Pabarbre trees?"

Skipper nodded. "Yes. They grow all around here, and thrive in just about any environment. Beautiful, aren't they?"

Ethan grinned, nodding. "Yeah. I haven't seen anything like them before."

As the group walked on, they got closer to the biggest tree that Ethan had ever seen. It looked just like the others, but it was MUCH bigger and rose even higher into the air. Ladders were all around the tree, and Ethan could see other Feranthrols walking around the tree and beginning to climb up the ladders. The ones that were higher to the platforms all around the tree looked like ants.

"That is our Mother Tree." Skipper whispered to Ethan. "It is where we all come for gatherings and to just be together. The whole village is connected to the Mother Tree."

Ethan continued to stare blankly at the tree. He watched as Feranthrols moved up and down the tree with little to no effort.

Once they got to the ladders and the other Feranthrols with them started climbing up, Ethan gave a long sigh. He never was much a fan of heights.

* * *

Once everyone was up the tree, they made their way deeper into the chambers and platforms of the Mother Tree. Ethan and the others couldn't help but being amazed by the whole thing.

Finally, they got to an empty platform, where a tall, slender, ad strong male sat in a chair, the whole platform looking like a resting place.

The figure was sitting crossed legged with his eyes shut. For a moment, Ethan thought he was sleeping, but the cat-like leader opened his eyes once he saw the others approaching him.

Instantly, the serval-like Feranthrol set his gaze on Chess. His expression turning from mutual to joyful. His soft, golden eyes looked Chess up and down, a small smile forming on his lips. His tan pelt was sleek and covered in black spots. His tall, fuzzy ears flicked back and forth.

Suddenly, his gaze moved from Chess to her children. His smile seemed to fade slowly, but once he laid his gaze on Rook, his smile completely disappeared. He seemed to suddenly size Rook up, his expression now full of sudden sorrow.

However, the leader, who's name was Snark, turned his gaze away from Rook and back to Chess. He tried to smile, again, but it was more weak this time.

"Hello, Chess." he purred weakly.

Chess took in a deep breath, trying to smile, as well. "Hello, Snark. You look well."

Snark nodded with a slight grin. "You, as well."

Snark completely avoided looking at Rook and the three children, now. His gaze just shifted to Chess, but wasn't full as much joy it had once been. Now, it seemed to be full of new pain and sorrow.

Ethan flicked his ears, looking over at Skipper. She glanced back at him, and shrugged, not knowing what was happening, either.

Chess's gaze was suddenly filled with sorrow, but mostly with awkwardness. She tore her gaze away from the Feranthrols' new leader and glanced over at Rook, who gave her a warm glance and purred affectionately.

Snark must have seen, because he took in a sharp and pained breath.

* * *

_Here is the first part of the forth Drabble. This took me a while to write._

_I own Skipper, but all the other OCs belong to Silver. _

_If you haven't figured this out yet, Aslan is Skipper's father._

_CHARACTERS:_

_Gavros: Light gray tabby feranthrol _

_Runai: dark ginger she-feranthrol with a white tail and ears _

_Tigros: giant brown tabby feranthrol with black tiger stripes _

_Luna: gray feranthrol with black stripes on her back. She has blue mane-like hair that hangs over her eyes, and a black tuft on the end of her tail _

_Cato: Luna's mate_

_Chess: pure white she-feranthrol with a black tuft of hair. Gavros's daughter _

_Lana: Cato and Luna's daughter. red fur with a lighter red color running from her nose down her belly, blond hair, and black hands._

_Aslan: Cato and Luna's son. yellow with black rings around his eyes_

_Snark: serval-like male with a tan-ish colored pelt and black spots_

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_  
_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	5. Feruendo - Part 2

Drabble 4 Part 2 – Feruendo

After that, Snark had insisted on Chess and her family to join him in a feast with the others. Snark had called the dinner's feast in honor of Chess returning, and bringing her new family back with her.

Many had been surprised by Snark's movement, but no one could turn up their noses to a good feast. After all, the hunting had gone well for them that year, and they had plenty of meat and other foods to go around.

Chess had almost forgotten what Normelk tasted like. And at the feast, not only had she been able to taste the wonderful meat again, but her family were able to taste the strange new food.

Although the feast seemed happy and joyful enough, there was a strange feeling of something odd going on. Chess had felt this, and so had Rook, but their children were too happy to notice anything.

Chess, Rook, Ethan, Muri, and Gina all sat next to each other at a long, thick, hand crafted table. Even the chairs were hand made.

Everyone at the feast ate in a warm, cozy looking hall. It was also high up in the Mother Tree, and Ethan had completely forgotten about his fear of heights.

Ethan sat the furthest away, where as his sisters sat next to him, and their parents on the end.

Next to Ethan sat Skipper. She had just about fought her way into getting a seat next to him with Aslan. The tall and powerful male had just about roared with rage at the younger female, but she had stood her ground and insisted on sitting to the new strangers.

As Ethan swallowed another piece of meat, he turned to Skipper, who had been looking over at him. "What is this, again?"

Skipper gave a soft purr. "Normelk. We hunt them for the meat to eat, and we sell the pelts for a profit."

Ethan flicked his ears. "Who do you sell to?"

"Other villages." she answered. "We aren't the only one, you know."

Ethan suddenly felt stupid. "Well ... I wasn't sure."

Skipper gave a soft giggle. "Haven't you learned ANYTHING about Feruendo before you came?"

Ethan sadly shook his head. "No, not really. Our mom never really told us anything about this place. Only that she had been born and raised here."

The she-cat flicked her ears. "Really? I never knew."

Looking over across the table, Ethan tried to pretend that he couldn't feel the hot gaze of Aslan beaming down on him.

Leaning over beside Skipper, Ethan whispered. "Who is that?"

Skipper glanced over the table, then back at Ethan. "Who?"

"The guy with yellow fur and black rings around his eyes." Ethan whispered back.

Skipper just gave a small meow. "That's my father, Aslan."

In surprise, Ethan flicked his ears and looked at Skipper. "Really? I didn't know that."

Shrugging, Skipper swallowed another bite of Normelk. "Yeah. I don't blame you. I happen to look mostly like my mom."

Ethan looked around the table, trying to spot a grey and spotted she-cat. He didn't see one. "Where's your mother?"

At first, Skipper didn't answer. She just looked down at her food, taking a slow bite of Normelk. Her gaze slowly met with Ethan's. "She died. When I was just a kit."

Ethan blinked, and then looked away. "I'm sorry."

Skipper just shrugged. "It's fine. I didn't really know her that well, anyway."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Others around the table either talked loudly, laughed with others, or whispered in hushed voices.

Ethan then cleared his throat, thinking of changing the topic. "So ... Normelk."

"Yeah." Skipper laughed.

"I mean, what do they look like?" Ethan chuckled.

Skipper scratched her chin, thinking of how to describe the beasts. "Well, they have brown, thick pelts, and even an even thicker layer of fat. They have six eyes, and the males of the herd have horns."

Ethan tried to picture what this creature would look like. He thought perhaps it was something like a cross between an elk and an ox, but neither an elk nor an ox had six eyes.

Ethan huffed to himself. "Strange, but cool."

Skipper chuckled, thinking to herself. 'Kind of like you.'

* * *

After the feast, Skipper had wanted to hang out with Ethan some more and even ask him questions about what Earth was like, but Aslan had had enough of her rebellious behavior and snapped at her to follow him back to their home.

This time, Skipper didn't say anything as she followed her father through the trees until they got back home.

Chess and her family had been invited to stay with Cato and Luna, which Chess had humbly accepted.

Once they had gathered everything they had brought from the ship, they had put Chess and Rook's things in the spare room that had once been for storage, but Cato and Luna had cleaned it out a while back. Ethan and his sisters had stayed in the old room that had once been Aslan and Lana's. It was small, but just big enough for all three of them.

Chess had blinked in surprise once she saw the empty bedroom that her children were staying in. "Aslan and Lana don't stay with you, anymore?"

Cato had huffed at this. "We aren't THAT old, Chess."

"And besides," Luna added in. "Aslan has his own daughter, now, and Lana is living with them until she decides to get her own home, and perhaps a mate, too."

Chess twitched her ears. "What about Aslan's wife?"

Luna looked down, sadly. "She died a little while after their daughter, Skipper, was born. Sad, indeed. Skipper had been the only one in the litter. And her mother was so protective of her."

'I can tell why.' Chess thought to herself.

Skipper was a pretty little thing, but she was thin and looked as if she had been the runt of the litter. Well, she had been an only child. So she didn't have any other litter mates.

Cato cleared his throat. "Lana had been living with us still at the time. Once Aslan's wife died, Lana convinced her brother into letting her move in, seeing as that Skipper now needed a female role model."

Chess had nodded. "That was nice of Lana."

Luna huffed. "If you ask me, she was just looking to get away from her parents."

Chess chuckled. "Now, why would she want THAT?"

* * *

That night, before Chess and Rook went to bed, Chess crawled into the bed beside her husband. Looking up at him in that cute way with her cat-like eyes, she began to purr as she placed her head on his lap.

Rook just gave a weak chuckle. "Tired from the trip?"

Chess closed her eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

Rook tilted his head. "I thought you were an only child."

Chess flicked her ears. "I am."

"But Cato and Luna are your parents, and Aslan and Lana are their children. Doesn't that make them your siblings?"

Chess sighed, taking her head off Rook's lap and snuggling up to him as they both lied on the soft bed. Chess placed her head on Rook's chest.

"Cato and Luna are my adopted parents. Aslan and Lana were born a while before me."

"But why don't you consider your adopted siblings as your real ones, if you grew up with them?" Rook asked.

Chess kept her eyes closed and felt sleep creeping up on her. "Aslan and Lana don't like me very much, if you haven't noticed already. They don't consider me as their sister, so I don't consider them as my siblings."

"Do you consider Cato and Luna as your parents?"

Chess yawned. "Cato and Luna are the closest things to parents I ever had, so I guess I do."

Rook began to feel tired, too. As they both snuggled up under the sheets, Rook held Chess tightly as he took everything in. Basically, they were in a giant tree house, or a tree city. He didn't think of it as strange, though. If anything, it was interesting.

Even Ethan, who had seemed afraid of heights all his life, wasn't afraid of sleeping in a tree for the next two weeks.

* * *

The next day quickly came.

Ethan woke up, and suddenly forgot where he was. He looked around the strange new room, and then noticed that Gina and Muri were sleeping somewhere in the corner of the room. They shared a bed while Ethan got his own.

Then Ethan remembered. Giving a sigh, he sat up in bed. The window in their room had curtains, and they were closed, but sunlight was able to stream through the curtains and make their way into the small room.

Smelling the cold, morning air, Ethan sneezed, making Gina roll over in bed.

Slowly and quietly, Ethan made his way out of the bed and out of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him as he walked into the home's small living room. He sat down on a piece of furniture which he took as a couch, and released another sigh. He wasn't much of a morning person.

Just then, the tall male, Cato, walked into the room. His black mane was ruffled and his eyes looked hazy. He glanced over at Ethan, and gave a weak smile.

"Nice to know I'm not the only awake." he chuckled.

Ethan gave a wide yawn. "Yeah. I just can't sleep in trees, no matter how nice it is."

Cato huffed. "You are strange, but interesting nevertheless."

Ethan chuckled. "People consider me strange on Earth, too."

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, Ethan had been sitting on the platform porch outside the house. He wanted to be outside, but at the same time he didn't want to move around. Just knowing that he was high off the ground made his stomach turn.

As Ethan closed his eyes and rested with the sun's bright beams coming down on him, he heard the bridge clattering as someone made their way towards the house. Ethan guessed that it was just Luna coming back, but once they stepped onto the platform, their footsteps sounded too light to be Luna.

Opening his eyes, Ethan saw that Skipper had made her way over to the house.

"Hey." she greeted, waving her hand.

Ethan blinked at the sudden rays of sunshine. "Hey."

"Ready?" Skipper asked.

Ethan flicked his rounded ears in surprise. "For what?"

"To show you around, of course!" Skipper exclaimed. "Now hurry up, before Cato or Luna sees me and asks me if I want to join them for whatever they're doing."

Ethan chuckled. "All right, but you should know I'm afraid of heights."

Skipper just grinned. "Oh, I can work with that."

* * *

"Those are the branches, which the platforms and homes rest on, and their babies are twigs." Skipper said, jumping from a 'twig' to another.

Ethan was well behind her. He basically shook from knowing that he was so high up, and that he could easily fall.

"Twigs?" Ethan huffed, out of breath. "These are as thick as the biggest Earth tree."

Skipper flicked her ears. "Really? Then Earth trees must be pretty small."

"You have no idea ..." Ethan muttered, carefully climbing from one small branch to another, trying to catch up with Skipper. Where as Ethan was carefully moving from branch to branch, or twig to twig, Skipper was bounding across them as if doing so was considered nothing.

Ethan finally had enough, resting his back on the tree and sitting on the branch, just about panting from moving so much.

Confused, Skipper back tracked so she sat on the same branch as Ethan. "What's up?"

"How ... how do you do this?" Ethan huffed.

Skipper then glanced up and down at Ethan. Once she got it, her ears perked up and she snapped her fingers. "I know what's wrong. You aren't dressed right."

Ethan flicked his ears. He looked Skipper over, noticing that she wasn't wearing any shoes and that she had light clothing on, which was a tank top and jean shorts.

Now that Ethan thought about it, he remembered a time when Chess wouldn't wear shoes, either. Now, his mother often wore shoes when she went out to places. It had become a habit.

Skipper pointed down at Ethan's shoes. "Come on. Take them off."

Ethan hesitated at first, but then removed his shoes. He was wearing a light hoodie, which he pulled off. Now, all he wore where his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Close enough." Skipper shrugged.

Ethan had to admit that he felt lighter, and wasn't as hot. At first, the morning was chilly, but the sun had quickly rose and made heat rise to the tree and everyone inside it.

As if telling Ethan's fear, Skipper grinned. "You know, it's very hard to fall if you are paying attention. Plus, if you do fall, you'll just fall down to the nearest branch below."

Skipper's words didn't make Ethan feel any better.

Although Ethan felt kind of bare, he followed Skipper more closely as they walked further on. Whereas Skipper would bound from branch to branch, Ethan would just take short leaps and try not to look down.

'Don't look down, don't look down.' Ethan willed himself.

Ethan had to admit that no shoes and less clothing made him move easier, and keep up with Skipper.

As they moved faster and faster, Ethan was slowly forgetting about the distance below him and quickly loving how much fun moving through the tall trees was. Some branches were harder to get to then others, but Ethan was determined.

Some times he would take a while to get to a certain branch, but he wasn't too worried about keeping up with Skipper, anymore. Sometimes he would loose sight of her, but all he had to do was go in the general direction she had disappeared, and she would either be waiting for him or playing around in the leaves.

Ethan tried to ignore the glares other Feranthrols gave Ethan, and he was having too much fun bounding through the trees to really care. For some odd reason, Ethan felt as if he fit in more on Feruendo then he did on Revonnah. Sure, the people on Feruendo would seem to always be giving him dirty glances, but the people of Revonnah seemed so much more different. Ethan knew that him and his sisters looked more like Feranthrols then Revonnahganders, so just seeing others like him gave Ethan joy.

Although Ethan had only know Skipper for almost two days, he felt as if he had known her forever. This was most likely because Skipper not only looked so much like Ethan, but because she was just so kind to him when others weren't.

Ethan loved the climate, as well. He loved how it wasn't rocky and full of hills like Revonnah, and it was full of so much colors. Sure, Revonnah had lots of colors, but Feruendo was just so beautiful and full of so many new and strange things.

* * *

Skipper watched with great interest as Ethan continued to try and make his way up one of the branches. He tried digging his back feet into the bark, but he seemed to be having trouble with his bounds. Whereas Skipper and other Feranthrols were perfectly able to leap in wide bounds, Ethan seemed to be a little weaker, and not used to moving around so much. His bounds were short and not as quick.

Ethan slightly slipped on the bark, but he hung tightly to the tree. He looked back up at Skipper, who seemed so far away on a higher up branch. Ethan just gave a grunt of determination as he continued to climb.

Skipper heard a snort coming somewhere next to her. Looking over, Skipper saw someone she knew sitting on the platform, looking down at Ethan.

The she-cat, who was Lana, seemed to scowl at the sight.

"He is too weak and fat." Lana snarled. "Why do you bother teaching him?"

Skipper just flicked her ears. "He isn't fat, Lana. He's just ... fluffy. And besides, Ethan is cool and fun."

Lana narrowed her eyes, never taking them off Ethan. "He looks strange. His eyes and ears look weird."

Now that Skipper thought about it, Ethan's eyes looked more like his father's, which were orbs instead of cat-like pupils. But his ears were even more strange. Both Chess and Rook had pointed ears, and so did Ethan's sisters, but Ethan was different. His ears were fuzzy and rounded, like a lion's. Another thing that made Ethan look like a lion was the fact that he had a small tuff of light blue hair growing on his head, which would soon grow into a mane.

As if reading Skipper's mind, Lana huffed before walking off. "I have seen a bigger mane on a newborn kit."

By the time that Ethan had gotten to where Skipper was, Lana had staggered off to another platform.

Ethan huffed. "I ... made it."

Skipper just giggled. "Great. Now time for the REAL challenge."

Ethan flicked his ears. "What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, climbing UP the tree is the easy part. The hard part is going DOWN." Skipper explained with a grin.

Ethan just moaned.

* * *

Chess walked from the house and over the bridge. Her daughters followed closely behind, and Rook walked behind them.

"Where are we going?" Muri asked.

"We're high up ..." Gina said, glancing down below them.

Rook chuckled. "Yeah. Where ARE we going, Chess?"

Chess just gave a small purr. "Where ever the fun is."

After a while of walking, the four made their way down other platforms and bridges.

"Where's T?" Muri asked.

Gina giggled. "With his new girlfriend."

Muri flicked her ears. "You mean Skipper? I thought Andrea was his girlfriend ..."

"You mean the wolf girl?" Rook muttered.

"No, dog." Gina corrected.

"Ethan DOES NOT have a girlfriend." Chess pointed out. "And even if he did, as a mother it would be my responsibility to embarrass him."

Rook playfully rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah. Your 'responsibility'."

* * *

Once the four got to where Chess wanted, they were on a platform on a lower branch, somewhere in a tree further to the edge of the village.

Rook stood beside his wife, and their children hid behind their parents, looking ahead at the other children playing on the platform.

The platform looked newly made from fresh wood. The ground had rugs all around the edges. Along by the edges were also short and sturdy walls, for safety.

In the center of the platform were children, around the same age as the twins, maybe older. They stopped their playing and looked towards the four. Most of them gave blank stares once they saw the sight of Chess and the strange new comers. A few gave scowls, though.

Rook felt out of place, so he shifted around uncomfortably. He glanced over at Chess, who was staring back at the children, as if to set her dominance. It must have worked, for the few that had once been scowling now looked away or at the ground, not making eye contact.

Chess gave a satisfied grunt as she reached over to stroke Gina's head, and then Muri's.

"You guys play nice, alright?" Chess whispered to her daughters.

Gina blinked in surprise. "You're leaving us?"

Chess sighed. "Your father and I have important things to do."

"We do?" Rook asked.

Once Chess shot Rook a glance, and Rook just looked back at his daughters with a false grin.

"Yes. I remember, now. VERY important things to do." Rook corrected himself.

Muri pressed closer to her sister, giving a frightened glance at the other children.

Rook bent over and hugged his two daughters, suddenly feeling bad for leaving them for whatever Chess had wanted to do.

"We will be back soon, my kittens." Rook had purred to his daughters.

The twins purred back to their father, nuzzling his affectionately.

Chess watched, a warm grin forming on her lips. This was yet another thing she loved about Rook. He was rough at times, but he would be kind and gentle when he needed to be.

The twins looked up at their father, then their mother, and just nodded.

* * *

Chess and Rook had walked back around through all the bridges until they made it to the Mother Tree. Normally, they would have gotten there just by climbing branch to branch, but Rook didn't seem like climbing. However, once they had seemed to get closer to the Mother Tree, Rook had been able to bound across a few branches with Chess.

Moving across the trees seemed hard at first, but Rook seemed to get the hang of it.

Once Rook and Chess got to a small platform somewhere near the base of the Mother Tree, Chess and Rook sat down on the ground. Rook looked tired out, but he gave a grin, nevertheless.

"These trees are complicated." Rook chuckled.

"Oh, not THAT complicated." Chess chuckled back. "I mean, this is just about as organized as a city, if you think about it. The bridges are like roads and the branches are like high ways."

Rook thought about this. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

There was a pause, but then Chess sighed. "I know this may be hard for you, Rook."

Rook just smiled, shaking his head. "It is alright. I was only bothered by it at first, but I see no reason for there to be worry or doubt. After all, I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Chess smiled slightly. "Well ... yeah ..."

"And if coming back here makes you happy, then I'm more then happy to be by your side." Rook whispered to her in a loving way.

Chess twirled her hair with her finger, slightly blushing. She then felt her free hand being held by Rook. She blushed even more, as if they were still teenagers and not yet married. She felt Rook hold her hand tighter in his.

Giving a warm purr, Chess leaned her head in and nuzzled against Rook, who was now purring, as well. For a moment, they both brushed cheeks and purred affectionately.

Rook gazed down at his beloved for a moment, and then leaned in to kiss her, but just before he could, there was a rustling sound coming from below the platform.

By the time both looked over, there was already someone there, peering over the edge of the platform. The male who watched them at first gave a blank stare, but then just flicked his ears and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

Rook remembered this male as Snark, the leader.

"Oh ... um ... I'm sorry if I'm intruding ..." he muttered.

Rook was about to say something, but Chess spoke first.

"No, Snark. It is fine." she said, still holding Rook's hand in hers.

Snark looked down at their hands for a slit second. Chess saw him glancing and quickly pulled her hand away from Rook's.

Rook hadn't noticed any of this, but he couldn't take his eyes off the serval-like Feranthrol.

Snark's tall, slightly rounded ears twitched at the sight of Rook, but he kept his soft gaze on Chess.

Snark glanced around nervously. "Forgive me, Chess. I just saw you bounding across the branches and thought that I could speak with you for a moment."

Chess perked her ears in surprise. "You mean ... now?"

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering ..." Snark stammered.

Chess glanced over at Rook, who seemed to have his hot gaze pinned on Snark. He then slowly turned to Chess, expressionless.

Rook then nodded. "Go ahead. I will check back on the girls."

Chess gave him a slight nod. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Rook knew that Snark was watching closely, but Rook didn't care.

'Let him watch.' Rook thought bitterly.

Just because the leader was present and wanted to talk with Chess, Rook wasn't going to hold back his affection for his beloved.

Rook nuzzled his cheek against Chess, who instinctively gave back a warm purr and pressed her cheek against his.

Rook then pulled away and stood up. He glanced over at Snark for a moment, but then back at Chess. He didn't say another word as he made his way off the platform, leaving Chess and Snark alone.

Chess looked over at Snark, who was making his way onto the platform. "Hello, Chess. It is nice to see you have returned."

Chess just nodded, still sitting on the ground. "I guess I decided it was time to bring the children to see my home."

Snark perked his ears up at her comment about Feruendo being her home. He gave a slight grin. "So ... how about we walk while we talk?"

Chess slightly tilted her head, but nodded. "That sounds nice."

Before Chess could get up, Snark reached down and offered her his hand. Chess stared at it for a moment, but then accepted it as he helped her to her feet.

* * *

Once Rook and Chess had left, Muri and Gina had both given each other nervous glances before walking closer to the center of the group.

Children tackled each other to the ground, playing roughly. Even the girls were tackling each other and rolling on the ground. Gina and Muri had both been nervous by this. Normally, the sisters would groom each other's fur or play hand games with each other.

The other children seemed to ignore the twins, as if they weren't even there. So, the two girls just stood there and gazing at the children playing so roughly.

Just as a boy and girl broke apart from their wrestling, they seemed to then notice the twins. The male huffed at them while the female just gave a dirty look.

"Oh." the boy snarled. "YOU'RE still here."

Gina flicked her ears in confusion and Muri just blinked in surprise.

The two Feranthrols gave each other a side glance before starting to rough house, again.

The twins stared for a moment longer at the other two, but then the children wrestling stopped and looked back over at the twins, both scowling.

"What are you staring at?" the girl growled.

"N-nothing." Gina stammered in almost a whisper, pressing closer to her sister.

The male gave a smirk. "You talk funny."

Now that Gina and Muri thought about it, they did talk more like humans. Just about every Feranthrol they had met talked with almost a roll to their voice, as if they talked with a mixture of growls and meows.

Gina and Muri didn't know any other way to talk, though.

A larger Feranthrol saw what was going on and moved closer. Gina and Muri were both surprised. This seemed to be the most dominate of all the kits, but the Feranthrol before them was a female, which easily towered over the smaller male teasing the twins.

Looking the twins over, the female turned to the other two Feranthrols. "Knock it off."

Just saying something so simple made the other two skink back, not daring to look into the more dominate female's eyes.

Both Gina and Muri looked over at the female defending them. The tortoiseshell she-cat glanced over at the twins, but then huffed as she walked off to be with some other Feranthrols further on the platform.

The other two Feranthrols gave each other glances, both looking over at the twins, but then turned and walked off with a hiss.

Gina and Muri suddenly felt out of place, but they tried not to let the other children's rudeness get to them. However, they couldn't ignore the fact that all eyes seemed to be secretly pinned on them, the hot gazes burning through the twins' white fur.

As Gina and Muri found an empty spot on the platform, they sat down together and just watched the other children play. Both seemed to twitch at being so openly ignored, but neither really cared. As long as the other children weren't teasing them, the twins were content.

* * *

The day had finished and the family returned to Cato and Luna's house. Gina and Muri seemed to be motionless, but were glad that they now could play in the living room without being gazed at hatefully.

Ethan had seemed to have a better day then his sisters, though. He came back with a bright and warm smile, just happy for learning how to climb, and only slipping up a few times.

Rook returned home, as well, but was a little worried.

"Is Chess back, yet?" Rook said, looking out the window to see the sun slowly setting.

Luna, who had been sitting on the couch and watching the twins play, looked up at Rook. "No. I thought she would have just come back with you."

Rook sighed. "No. She went off with Snark to talk, or something like that."

Luna flicked her ears. "Snark? Are you sure?"

Rook nodded.

Luna just sighed. "Oh, she'll be back soon, I'm sure."

Rook looked back over at the living room carpet to see his daughters play tackling each other and nibbling at each other's ears. Ethan sat in a chair further into the living room, looking happy, but horribly tired out. Luna continued to watch the twins with a smile on her face.

Luna the got up from where she was sitting and moved over to the window, beside Rook.

"Do not worry." she purred. "Chess will be back before you know it."

Rook just gave a weak grin. "Yeah. I know."

Luna glanced over her shoulder at the twins, then back at Rook. "You have beautiful daughters. They look so much like their mother. They have her spirit, as well."

Rook chuckled. "Yeah. ALL of them do."

Luna couldn't help but glancing over at Ethan, who looked just like his father. She turned to Rook and whispered. "Strange. Ethan has the same pelt pattern as you do, but he doesn't look much like a well grown Feranthrol should be."

Rook huffed. "That might be because he ISN'T a full Feranthrol."

Rook hadn't meant for his words to come out so suddenly, but he was just tired of the dirty glances Feranthrols would give Rook and his children. Rook understood them not liking him, being a Revonnahgander and everything, but he drew the line at his children. They had done nothing wrong, and how were they expected to look and behave EXACTLY like Feranthrols when they weren't even full blooded?

Luna gave an apologetic meow. "Forgive me. What I meant to say was that his gene pool is strangely mixed. For instance, he has rounded ears whereas BOTH you and Chess have pointed ears. And normally by this age for a Feranthrol, his mane would have almost fully come in. All he seems to have at the moment is a tuff."

Rook sighed. "Yes. I am sorry. I just don't see why others around here expect so much of my children to be something they're not."

Luna gave a nod, understanding. "I see. Others may not, but I see Chess in each and everyone of them. And whether others like it or not, they are YOUR children, as well."

Rook didn't say anything else. He just gazed out the window, wondering where Chess was.

* * *

I was going to make this into just two parts, but this is longer then I expected, so there will another part. So, this Drabble is going to be in three parts.

OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon

Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network


	6. Feruendo - Part 3

Drabble 4 Part 3 – Feruendo

Chess noticed the sun going down, and she knew that she would have to return back to the house as soon as she could. Rook would be worrying about her. She knew how much he worried. Chess did often tease him about how he worried too much about her and the family, and about little things, but Chess found it cute how he loved them all so much to fan over them so much. The thought brought a small smile to Chess's lips.

Snark seemed to notice her suddenly grin, though. He smiled back, looking over at Chess. "What?"

"Hm?" Chess hummed, coming back to reality.

Chess then realized that she was still with Snark. She had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she was still on a 'walk' with him. Well, a walk being on the ground around the tree, anyway.

The two had been talking as they went on this walk, though. They had been talking about small things, though. Snark had asked Chess about what Earth was like, such as the physical appearance and what the people on Earth were like. Chess had been so excited to tell someone about Earth, though, that she hadn't been nervous anymore about walking with him. She had been so detailed in explaining everything about Earth to him that she didn't leave anything out, and by the time she had finished, she had been out of breath and they had been in silence for a while.

The silence was broken, though, as Snark grinned back at Chess. "Why are you smiling?"

Chess just chuckled. "Nothing. I was just thinking, is all."

Snark grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Thinking? Thinking about what, exactly?"

Chess just shook her head. "Trust me. It was nothing."

Snark slightly tilted his head, still looking at Chess as they walked. He kept his eyes on her soft and warm face. Chess caught the shimmer from his eyes, and she turned her head to look back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered. "I was just thinking."

Chess snickered. "Oh, so THAT'S how it's going to be?"

Snark chuckled. "Yes. I believe you know how this works. You tell me what you're thinking, and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"Promise?" Chess challenged.

Snark nodded. "You have my word."

Smiling, Chess looked back forward, as if thinking about everything all over again. "Alright. Well, I wasn't thinking about much, I guess. I was just thinking about how funny it is that Rook worries about us so much."

Snark twitched his ears. "Us ...?"

"Well, yeah. Me and the kids." Chess pointed out. "I mean, I always tease him about how he worries too much, but ..."

Snark studied Chess's face. "Yes ...?"

"I think it's wonderful." Chess said back. "That he would care so much. You know, to worry and care so much about us all the time."

Snark looked towards the ground as he walked, his expression blank.

Chess looked back over at Snark. "There. I told you. Now you tell me."

Snark slowly looked up, but didn't make eye contact with Chess. His gaze was fixed on something far off. "Oh. I was just thinking about when we were kids, is all."

Chess waited for him to say more, but there was nothing more. She flicked her ears in wonder, then turned back to him.

"And ...?" she mused.

Snark sighed. "Nothing. I wasn't thinking of much."

Chess snorted. "Yeah, you were."

"No. I really wasn't." Snark defended.

Chess drew in a deep breath. "That's a lie. And we both know that, Snark. You promised to tell me."

Snark sighed pitifully, not really knowing what else to say. He looked back up at Chess with clouded and pained eyes. It almost hurt Chess to look into those eyes.

"Chess, may I ask you a question?" Snark asked with a small voice.

Chess blinked in surprise. "Um ... yeah. Sure."

Snark swallowed, seeming to stare right through Chess. "Are ... you happy?"

Chess was caught off guard by the question. She fidgeted a little, not sure how to answer. "Well ... yes. I'm happy."

"Really?" Snark asked. "I mean ... are you happy, with the life you have, now?"

Chess blinked, flicking her ears. "Yeah. I mean ... why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know ..." Snark muttered, looking off into the distance as they walked. "I was just wondering ... what if you had ... stayed?"

Chess suddenly thought about this. What if she HAD stayed? What if she had never left, and she had lived a normal life of a Feranthrol?

Chess had thought about this, and she realized that she would have most likely ended up with Snark. There was no other way to put it.

Looking over at her old childhood friend, and lover, Chess couldn't help but feeling an invisible claw clenching at her heart. She felt such remorse at that one moment she almost couldn't bring herself to look into those sorrowful eyes of his.

"Chess ...?" Snark whispered.

"Yes ...?" Chess replied.

"I know that I may be late ... and that it has been so long ..."

"Snark." Chess tried to stop him, but he continued.

"But could you just consider what things were like before ... before you left?"

Chess knew that he really meant before the day she was cursed with Pyroglyphs. The same day she had been shunned by the others and she had been left for death.

Snark looked back up at Chess with hopeful and clouded eyes. "And ... when we were ... together. When we were still loved each other."

Chess wanted to stop him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"And Chess ... when you returned, I was hoping ... that you still loved me. Because ... because I love you."

"Snark ..." Chess whispered too quietly for him to hear. She couldn't even hear her own voice, though.

"And I wanted us to be together ..."

"Snark." Chess said more firmly.

Snark blinked back at Chess.

Chess had stopped walking, making Snark stop, as well.

"Snark ..." Chess muttered. "I ... I love Rook. I love him more then anything in the world. And our kids ... I would do anything for them. Both Rook and I would. And Snark, I believe you."

Snark seemed confused, so Chess continued.

"I believe that you love me. I know this. And I understand, Snark. And I love you, too, but please understand, it isn't in the same way. And please don't think that I've forgotten everything from my past. I remember you, and how you were so kind and wonderful to me. I could NEVER forget you, Snark. You're my friend. Perhaps even my best friend."

Snark seemed to stare straight though Chess, though, as if he weren't even paying attention. Once Chess had finished talking, he just blinked and looked towards the ground at his feet. He suddenly felt like such a fool. He took in a deep breath, trying to process everything.

"Snark ..." Chess whispered, reaching for her friend, but he pulled away and began to back away.

Before Chess could say or do anything else, Snark had turned and ran into the shadows towards the Mother Tree. Soon enough, he was completely gone.

Chess was completely alone.

* * *

Ethan sat in the room he and his sisters were staying in. He lied back on his bed, running his fingers through his slowly growing mane. He released a heavy sigh. He had only been on Feruendo for two days, yet he was completely tired out. Climbing the trees all day with Skipper and just learning all about her people's heritage and traditions had seemed to drain Ethan of all his energy.

Muri and Gina were still in the living room, playing around as if they weren't tired. Ethan had wondered off to their room once he felt like Luna's eyes were burning through his fur. However, unlike the other's glares, Luna's was more of a stare, as if she had been studying Ethan's features and trying to figure him out.

So, Ethan had felt as if it were time to head in early. Normally, he would stay up late with the rest of his family, but he was too tired to stay up for much longer.

Ethan allowed himself to shut his eyes and slowly drift off into a light sleep. It felt good to relax his limbs and surrender to sleep.

* * *

Ethan's dreams were filled with him running through the trees of the village. The brightly colored leaves seemed to shine brightly and the other Feranthrols would wonder around on the ground, as if they didn't mind much for climbing the trees like they normally would. In fact, there weren't any in the trees at all. Ethan was the only one exploring it's branches and running along the sides. The Feranthrols below didn't pay any mind to Ethan as they went along with whatever they were up to below.

The sky was brightly lit, letting the colors on the trees reflect even more and shine brightly on Ethan's skin. He would have never guessed he was dreaming, since the sun seemed to warm his skin and bring him great warmth.

Looking up towards the sky, Ethan blinked at the sun. He stood staring for a moment, confused. Back on Earth, staring at the sun would make any person go blind, but for some reason he was able to stare perfectly fine at the blazing glory of light.

And the longer he stared at the orange and yellow sun, the sooner he realized that there wasn't just one sun, but many. As if to come out from behind he first, other suns came and surrounded the first. Ethan just watched in wonder, feeling their warm and loving rays warming his fur and skin.

Each sun slowly began to swirl around the other, as if in sync. Each not only warmed Ethan, but seemed to whisper secrets to Ethan. And although Ethan couldn't quite hear these secrets, he felt a sudden desire to hold onto these secrets and hold tightly to them, as if he knew they were important.

Soon, the suns seemed to suddenly take new forms. No longer were they in round, bright circles, but they seemed to be taking strange forms. After a while of staring at these figures, Ethan saw that they had taken shapes of what looked to be Feranthrols. They still were brightly lit with oranges and yellows, but they each had even brighter eyes.

Each figure seemed to have a different shape, though, as if they were all different in some strange way. Ethan thought he had stared at these figures for forever when he suddenly felt the warmth from these suns leave his body. A chill replaced the warmth. And as soon as the suns had been there, they vanished, leaving the sky completely.

Ethan felt the breeze grown stronger as soon as the suns had left. He looked away from the sky and down towards the ground. The other Feranthrols that had once been there were now gone. He saw a few strays running towards the huts on the ground, slamming their doors and hiding away. And just as they did, the sky that had once been brightly lit was now turning dark, greying.

Looking back towards the sky, Ethan saw the sky turn from a grey into almost a blue, then a black.

Ethan was in complete darkness.

Not being able to see anything, Ethan just about panicked. He didn't dare move, though, thinking that he would slip off the side of the tree and fall to his death. Instead, he remained where he was and let the darkness and silence wrap him tightly, as if suffocating him.

What had happened to the sun? Or ... the suns? Had they died?

But then, Ethan saw why the suns had left. The darkness had been replaced by a sudden new kind of light. It was bright like the suns' light, but it was more of a sudden glow. And Ethan saw that the suns hadn't died at all. Instead, they had retired for the night, letting the moon shine brightly in the darkened sky.

Once the small moon appeared off in the distance, Ethan felt as if there was something different about this moon. Just like before, there was other behind it. All spiraled around each other, slowly taking Feranthrol forms. Instead, though, as they took form, tiny stars in the night sky started appearing. As they did so, they seemed to also sprial and take form along with the moons. So, these figures had stars mixed in with them.

And, just like before, the moons had seemed to be whispering secrets to Ethan. Smiling, Ethan listened, trying to make out what they were saying.

However, unlike before, their whispering wasn't small and fragile, it was quick and jittery, as if trying to get a quick and important message across. They all said something at the same moment, making one set of words painfully clear to Ethan.

'Behind you.' they all warned.

Heart beating quickly, Ethan felt frightened. He then felt even more frightened when he noticed that it wasn't his own heart beating. It had been someone else's.

Ethan swiftly turned around, but it had been too late. All he saw was a flash of bright, yellow light shooting through his very being. Ethan cried out in fright of the light seeming to pass through him. The force knocked him backwards, making him free-fall.

Time seemed to slow as Ethan yet again saw this bright light at the top of the tree where he had once been. Now, he was just freefalling. He heard his own heart beating to a steady tune as he just fell. He tried to cry out, but nothing happened. He just stared off into space as he continued to fall.

"Ethan." a voice whispered.

Ethan felt his mind buzzing, as if he knew he were about to crash into the ground ...

"Ethan!" the voice snapped.

Ethan shot up, waking up. He breathed heavily and his eyes darted back and forth. As soon as he saw Skipper standing by the side of his bed, he realized that it had only been a dream.

Skipper blinked at Ethan in wonder. "Ethan? You alright?"

Ethan just swallowed, feeling how dry his throat felt. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Skipper smiled. "I wanted to show you something."

Ethan blinked, feeling his heavy eyelids and himself yawning. He looked outside the open window to see that it was still dark outside, but his sisters weren't in the room, so it must have not been that late, yet. "Skipper ... I'm too tired to even STAND."

"Oh, come on!" Skipper pleaded. "Please?"

Taking in a deep breath, Ethan just sighed. "Fine ..."

* * *

Ethan and Skipper climbed higher up the sides of the lush trees. Shipper lead the way through the darkness while Ethan followed. As he did so, Ethan couldn't help but glancing over his shoulder every now and again, making sure that there was nothing there. More then once he saw long shadows following them, but he soon realized that it was only the moon casting shadows along the tops of the trees.

Skipper didn't seem to mind the darkness, though. However, she did move a bit slower, making sure she didn't lose her footing or miss a step. Skipper still moved pretty fast, though, making Ethan have to move a little more quickly in order to keep up with her.

"Where are we going, again?" Ethan sighed as he struggled to keep up with his friend.

Skipper turned and grinned at Ethan. "You'll see."

Ethan just sighed, again. Skipper was confusing, but she was also fun and a wonderful friend. And Ethan had only known her for two days.

Once they climbed on further and further, they finally got to where Skipper wanted to be. She gave a wide grin and climbed onto once of the hugest branches Ethan had ever seen. It was bare of leaves and faced upward towards the sky. Once Skipper climbed on top of the branch, she walked over to the middle and lied on her back.

Ethan struggled to climb onto the large branch, but he finally got on top and took a deep breath. Once he regained his strength, he walked over to where Skipper was and lied down beside her. He lied flat on his back and faced towards the sky, just as Skipper did.

Looking up at the sky, Ethan saw a bright, shinning moon. It's glowing rays shone down on Ethan, casting a shadow over his dark blue pelt. Along with the moon shone stars, all littered across the night sky. Ethan blinked up at the sky, seeing how everything seemed so still and silent.

Skipper looked at the sky, as well. "Cool, isn't it?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah."

Ethan had to admit that the sky seemed clear and nice. The moon shone brightly with all the stars floating closely around it. The silence wrapped around Ethan, seeming to make him tired, again. Once he thought that he was beginning to doze off under the moonlight, Skipper elbowed him in the ribs, making him jolt awake.

"Don't fall asleep!" Skipper chuckled.

Ethan shifted around. "I wasn't falling asleep."

"Sure you weren't." Skipper smiled, rolling her eyes.

Ethan blinked up at the sky, seeing the blurred moon up above. Skipper noticed this, too.

"Ever since I was just a kitten, I was told stories about the Moon and Sun Gods." Skipper explained, looking up at the skies, as if to see one of the Moon Gods.

Drew blinked in surprise. "Moon and Sun Gods?"

Skipper nodded. "Yeah. They are who watch over us and guide us, protecting us."

"Hm ..." Ethan hummed. He looked up at the moon, as if to see a god staring back at him.

* * *

Both Ethan and Skipper fell asleep on top of the tree's branch that night. Neither was awake enough to walk back down the side of the tree to get back to their homes. So, they ended up just sleeping on the branch under the stars.

However, Ethan woke up once he felt the sun's hot rays beaming down on him and others moving all around the tree, shouting to each other and moving around just like they did every morning.

When Ethan woke up, he saw that Skipper was sleeping not too far away from him. Her back was turned to him, but she was still sleeping as if she didn't hear anything going on below or didn't feel the hot rays beaming down on her fur. In fact, she seemed to sleep like a rock. She snored, but not loudly. She snored in that quiet, cute way. Ethan couldn't help but chuckling.

Once Ethan sat up for a while, now enjoying the warm sun's rays, he sighed, looking back over at Skipper. He then stood up and walked over to the edge of the branch. He reached over and picked at a twig until it came free. He walked over to Skipper and bent over, lightly poking her with the stick.

Soon, Skipper started slowly waking up. Once she squinted at the bright sun and saw that Ethan was hovering above her while poking her with a stick, she gave a tired grin.

"Jerk ..." she muttered with a yawn.

* * *

Things went easy for a few more days.

Ethan would hang out with Skipper everyday, even though Aslan didn't approve of it. And just about everyday, Ethan learned something new about Skipper's people and their culture. He was able to climb through the trees easier and move faster, keeping up with Skipper.

Muri and Gina still weren't able to quite fit in with the other children, but they didn't mind too much. They would mostly just play with themselves and follow Chess around with Rook, but sometimes they would play with other kind souls that allowed them to join in their games. There had only been one incident where Muri was being bullied by another female and Gina had stepped in. Things had only turned ugly when the bully refused to stop making fun of Muri and started making fun of Gina, too, and that was when Gina had lashed out. The larger female had been surprised at how strong and feral Gina could be.

No one bullied the twins anymore after that, though.

Others still glared and snarled at Rook, but he didn't care. He just ignored their strange looks and didn't mind showing his affection towards his wife in public. He loved Chess, and he wasn't going to let what others thought change that. Chess had thought the same.

Things went on like that for a while. Everything seemed to finally be getting better around after a week of being on Feruendo. However, that all changed that next night.

Ethan was walking on one of the bridges when Skipper gave a wide yawn, seeing that the sun was already beginning to set.

"I better get going. My father is going to throw a fit." Skipper chuckled.

Ethan just grinned. "Alright. I'll see you later, then."

Skipper nodded, and then leap off the side of the bridge to run along one of the branches below. For some reason, Ethan felt too tired to run along the branches to get back to the tree house. He just wanted to walk along the bridges to get back home.

As Ethan kept walking, he whistled a tune to himself. He felt happy. Well, he felt happy anytime he was hanging out with Skipper. In just the week he and his family had been on Feruendo, he and Skipper had gotten to know each other and were now close friends.

Seeing the tree house in the distance, Ethan sighed. He suddenly didn't feel like taking four bridges to get ALL the way there. He could just hop from a few sort branches and be there in no time. Looking up at the sky, Ethan saw that the sun had already left and the moon was already rising in the sky. He would have to hurry. His family would be worried.

Leaping off the side of the bridge he was on, Ethan made his way on the first branch. He easily leap from this branch onto the next, and so on. He moved swiftly, but was careful not to slip off or lose his footing. As he moved, he hummed to himself.

He found himself running along a long, thin branch. It stretched for a little while, moving from where he was to almost where the tree house was. Seemed easy enough.

Sprinting along the branch with his bare feet, Ethan was careful to not lose his footing. He heard birds flying off in the distance, their night songs filling the cold air. Ethan hummed along to their songs, trying to keep a steady beat as he ran along. However, that beat was suddenly disturbed.

All at once, something came crashing through the darkness. Ethan tried to turn as he yelped out with fright, but he was too late to react. Just as whatever came crashing through the shadows burst at Ethan, it knocked at his side with speed and brute force. Just as it did so, Ethan suddenly had a flash back. He saw it. He saw the bright, flashing, yellow light. But it only lasted a second, and then was gone.

Ethan cried out with pain and fright as his side seemed to burn from being hit so hard. Just as it had been hit, he lost his footing on the thin branch. He slipped, catching on his own feet. As he twitched and tumbled down the side of the branches, he reached out to grab the side of the branch he had been running on. He caught it with just one of his hands by a slit second.

However, just as fast as he had caught the branch, his hand slipped on the smooth bark. He tried to dig his nails into the bark to catch himself, but it hadn't worked. He couldn't stop himself from falling to what seemed to be his doom. He screamed out, again, this time even louder and blood-chilling. His heart thumped even harder in his chest, as if he were preparing for combat.

Ethan fell for a couple seconds, feeling his stomach drop and his mind go hazed, but then his back hit something. Hard. He released another yowl, this one not frightened, but in extreme pain. His back burned and felt as if something had rammed even harder into him. He then realized that it was another branch. If he didn't die from hitting the ground hundreds of feet below, then he was going to die from being batted by the millions of thick branches.

Thinking quickly, Ethan tried to turn quickly in the air, looking down towards the ground, trying to catch the next branch that came. He wasn't fast enough, though. Just as he began turning, another branch zoomed right up towards him. This time, the branch hit him right on his thigh, making him moan and roar in pain all while spiraling in the air.

As Ethan spiraled, he felt his body being beat and battered by twigs and even more branches. He felt his face being scratched by leaves and twigs, but he was just lucky that his head hadn't hit a branch. Yet.

Just then, a huge branch came zooming up at Ethan. Just as his brain staring working, again, he felt unbelievable pain at his stomach. He moaned and cried out at the pain, but he also clawed and grabbed blindly at the branch that he was pressed against. He lied dazed for a moment, but then realized that he had hit a branch straight on and was clinging right on top of it.

Ethan took in deep, shuttered breaths, feeling as if he had just been beaten down. He panted heavily and clung with all his might to the branch, even though he could now see clearly that he was right in the middle of a large branch. His heart thumped so loudly in his chest Ethan thought it would burst.

Ethan then heard screams and people shouting to each other.

"What was that?!"

"Did you see it?!"

"Someone fell!"

"Is he dead?!"

"Oh, Sun and Moon Gods, he's dead!"

Ethan felt himself breathing slower and his head feeling dizzy. He felt sick to his stomach and his body ached all over. He heard footsteps coming up the sides of the branches and people coming out of their huts and tree houses, but Ethan just shut his eyes, and surrender to a pained sleep.

* * *

Two days later was when they decided to leave.

Chess had insisted on them leaving the morning after the 'incident', but Rook and Luna convinced Chess to stay for just one more day, just to give Ethan some time to recover.

Chess had cried and screamed once she saw her first born lying motionless on the large branch that night. She had cried, thinking that he was going to die, and screamed at anyone who got too close.

"I said, GIVE HIM ROOM!" Chess had screamed.

Strange enough, not only had Ethan survived, but he hadn't broken a single bone. Everyone thought for sure that he would've broken a couple ribs from hitting the last branch so hard, but yet, he hadn't broken anything. He had just been extremely bruised and battered.

Truth was, Chess would've stayed for the last week if Ethan hadn't told her once he came to what he had seen.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Snark had tried. "I mean, perhaps Ethan hadn't seen correctly? It was dark out ..."

"If my son said that he was pushed by someone, then damn it he was pushed!" Chess snarled.

Everyone had took what Chess said seriously. Well, mostly everyone. There was still others who thought that Chess was just overreacting. Yet, many had talked in hushed voices about what had happened to Ethan.

"Do you really think he was pushed?"

"I think he just slipped ..."

"This is all just bull."

"I think he really DID get pushed!"

"If he was really pushed, then who did it?"

Everyone tried to think of who could have pushed Ethan, wanting to kill him, and this was hard. Many people hated Ethan, but who would try to KILL him?

Skipper had been one of the first people to be by Ethan's side when he came to. She had said over and over how it was her fault, how if she hadn't left he wouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt. But Ethan had assured her that she had nothing to do with his fall, and it was in no way her fault.

So, after a day of resting and just relaxing in the tree house with Skipper at his side, Chess was ready to pack up her things, get her family together, and leave back for Earth.

"It was great coming back." Chess had sighed, once everything was in the ship. "But I ... we ... we all miss Earth."

Snark had a sad expression. "Really? Well ... please do come back soon."

Chess looked back sadly at Snark, then looked over her shoulder. She watched as Rook tried to walk with both the twins clinging to his legs. They giggled as he waddled.

Chess grinned, and then turned back to Snark. "Snark ..."

"Really. We enjoyed your company." he said warmly.

Chess blinked. She knew for a fact that not EVERYONE enjoyed her visit, but a lot of her old friends and family had. So, that was good enough for her. "Um ... thank you. For everything, I mean."

Snark nodded. "It was nice having you around, again."

"Look, Snark, about what were talked about a week ago. I didn't mean ..." Chess started, but never finished.

Snark just grinned. "In the week you've been here, Chess, I've come to love you're family. Ethan still needs to work on his climbing skills, but that's alright. The twins, they couldn't be sweeter. Rook ... well, as long as he treats you right, I guess I can live with the fact that you're with him. As long as you're happy, then I guess that's good enough."

Chess narrowed her eyes. She knew that deep down, Snark wasn't completely alright with Rook, but this was more then enough for her. She gave a wide grin and reached over to hug her old friend. As she hugged him tightly, he seemed taken aback, but hugged her back nevertheless.

"We'll be back soon." Chess whispered, taking a couple steps away from him, holding her hands behind her back.

Snark just nodded, smiling. "And we'll be waiting for you."

Chess just nodded as she turned and walked back to the ship. Rook and the twins were there waiting for her.

"Where's Ethan?" Rook asked Chess.

"He's saying good-bye to Skipper." Chess answered.

* * *

Ethan wasn't really meant to be standing, let alone walking, but he didn't really care. He was going to be sitting all the way back home in the ship, and he was going to most likely be hurling half way there, so he didn't mind standing, now.

Ethan and Skipper walked together towards the ship. They moved behind the crowd, not wanting to run into anyone. Ethan moved with a little swagger, since his sides still hurt like crazy, but he ignored the soreness.

"So, you're coming back soon, right?" Skipper asked quietly.

Ethan just chuckled. "Well, yeah. I guess I kind of have to."

Skipper just playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah ..."

Once they got to the front of the ship, they saw that Muri and Gina were on the inside and were having a poke fight. Chess and Rook were in the front seats together, taking while Rook flipped some switches. Just as they did so, Rook flipped a switch that turned the engine on.

Ethan sighed. "Guess it's time to go ..."

When Ethan turned back to Skipper, he was met by a tight hug. He was taken aback for a moment, but then hugged her back for a few moments. Those few moments felt like forever.

Finally, Skipper pulled away from their hug and scuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "You better come back. Alright?"

Ethan grinned, nodding. "Yeah. For sure."

After the two said their final good-byes, Ethan turned and stepped onto the ship. Once he was inside, he turned and gave Skipper one last look just before the ship's side doors shut tightly. The ship then rose higher and higher into the air.

Ethan looked out the side of the window as they flew further and further from Feruendo. He let out a long sigh as he sat down. He could already feel his stomach beginning to flip.

"This is going to be a long flight ..." he muttered.

* * *

_I FINALLY finished the last part! I feel proud of myself._

_Anyway, this is the last part of the fourth Drabble. Now I can start on the fifth. I'm pretty excited for the next one. I've already started on it. It's going to be called 'Flakers'. :3_

_And just so people know, no. I'm not going to say who tried to kill Ethan. You get to figure that part out yourself._

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon _

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	7. Flakers

Drabble 5 – Flakers

Chess half walked out of the front door. She turned just as she was half way out. She had a bag slung over her shoulder. "Ethan, make sure you watch your father while I'm gone, alright?"

Ethan looked towards his dad, Rook. His father was holding a phone in his hand while he mumbled words into it.

"I'm sorry. Rook isn't here right now. Call back later." Rook said in a quiet voice as he then held the cordless phone over his head. He used his other hand as if to wash himself.

"Rook, that isn't a shower head." Chess muttered. She then chuckled. "It's an ice cream."

Rook's already dilated eyes widened as he brought the phone down to his mouth and licked it with his cat-like tongue.

Chess chuckled. "That should keep him busy for a while. The dentist said the anesthetics should wear off later today. So, Ethan, watch him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Girls, watch Ethan and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"MOM!" Ethan cried out.

Gina and Muri giggled.

Ethan, Gina, and Muri all sat on the couch as they watched their mother getting ready to leave.

Chess gave her children a serious look. "And I mean it, this time. Last time your father was on anesthetics Ben nearly had to bail him out of jail. While I'm out, don't forget to do your father's chores. DON'T flake on me. I should be back in a few hours."

The three nodded as their mother gave them another stern look, then stepped out of the house.

Once Chess closed the door behind her, Ethan turned to his sisters. "What are we going to do?"

Gina blinked. "Watch Dad?"

Ethan sighed. "BESIDES that."

The twins glanced at each other.

Rook twirled in circles as he continued to toy around with the phone. His children watched with little interest.

Ethan sighed. "Well, I'm bored. I don't know about YOU guys."

"Mom said to do chores." Gina pointed out.

Muri sighed. "Yeah. She did."

Ethan moaned, flopping back on the couch.

* * *

Kenny had visited then about ten minutes later.

Once Kenny got to the front door, he was met by loud crashing noises. Kenny had always heard things like this when he came towards Ethan's house. He didn't know what it was, but there was always something going on at the Blonko household.

Although Rook's real name was Blonko, his family had taken on the family name of Blonko. It only seemed natural, seeing that everyone called Rook by his surname.

Once Kenny got to the door, he raised his knuckles to knock, but the door already flung open. Ethan stood at the opening.

Quickly, Ethan reached over and grabbed Kenny by the shirt, yanking him inside his house. Kenny let out a frightened cry, but relaxed once his friend released him from his hold and shut the door behind him.

Ethan looked over at his friend. "Thank GOD it's you."

"Why? What's going on?" Kenny asked.

Ethan shrugged. "Nothing much. Just chores, and watching my dad."

Kenny raised his eyebrow. "Watching ... your dad?"

Gina rounded the corner from the living room. "He's on anesthetics."

"Ah." Kenny said.

* * *

Kenny agreed later to helping Ethan move the old TV up into the attic. Although like his mother Ethan was born with natural strength, Ethan was weakened as time would go by and he wouldn't exercise his limbs. So, he would need help from time to time.

Once they pulled down the steps, Ethan began walking up the steps backwards with Kenny walking up, holding the bottom of the TV.

Kenny was out of breath, but he had come over for a reason, and it wasn't to hang out or help his friend move a TV. He had wanted to say something. "Hey, Ethan. I kind of wanted to tell you something."

Half way up the steps, Ethan tried to get a better grip. "Yeah?"

Kenny huffed under the weight. "Do ... do you remember the week? When you left to Feruendo and you asked me to watch Spike?"

"Yeah?" Ethan muttered, taking another step up the steps.

"Well ... when I said that I watched him ... I kind of lost him and found him a day before you came home at the pound." Kenny confessed.

"WHAT?!" Ethan cried out, letting go of the TV.

Kenny almost fell off the steps, but instantly regained himself. He lost his breath, letting out a breathless huff. "Dude ...!"

"YOU FLAKED!?" Ethan yelled.

"No!" Kenny wheezed. "I didn't flake! I just happened to forget for a day was all."

"So ... you flaked." Ethan snarled.

"Well, Spike is alright!" Kenny pointed out, already beginning to tip over. "Now help me, dude!"

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "What ELSE aren't you telling me?"

"Dude, I SWEAR that's it!"

"And you also 'swore' that you took great care of my cat, you flaker!" Ethan shouted.

"Dude, I'm not kidding!" Kenny screamed.

Ethan gave a stern look as he reached over the edge of the top of the attic. He pulled out a key board and held it above the TV that Kenny held.

"Ethan, don't you dare!" Kenny screamed.

Ethan held the board tightly. "Tell. The. Truth."

"THAT IS THE TRUTH!" Kenny gasped.

Ethan took in a deep breath through his nostrils, and then dropped it on top of the TV. Kenny stumbled back, but didn't fall. He took in a deep breath, his knees wobbling.

Ethan reached back over the top of the attic edge. He pulled out a mouse that had been ripped out by it's cord. He dangled it over the top of the TV and the key board.

"Last chance." he whispered.

Kenny took in a deep breath, then gave an angry look. He suddenly let go of the TV, dropping it right on top of Ethan's toes.

Ethan gripped harder at the mouse cord. He shut his eyes tightly, then opened them again. He breathed in deeply through his nostrils. Then, with all the air he had been holding in, he opened his mouth and released a blood-chilling scream. It went from being a loud and horrible scream to a high pitched, girly cry.

* * *

"GINA! MURI! SOMEONE!" Kenny screamed as he ran through the house, trying to keep away from the monstrous creature that chased him.

"Help! He's crazy!" Kenny yelled just as Ethan crashed into the wall's corner.

Ethan quickly regained himself, snarling. "KEN!"

"Dude, calm down!" Kenny pleaded as he ran through the living room.

Ethan gave a lion's roar as he launched off from the ground and sprinted through the hall and into the living room. As he ran, he seemed to bounce off the walls. He was going into another fit of rage, something that his mother's side of the family was known for doing.

Rook had not only gotten used to Chess's behavior of doing so, but he had gotten used to having a family of such behaviors.

As Ethan seemed to pound against the  
walls, the walls trembled, which was why there was nothing on the walls. There were also holes in the walls from past events, but Rook and Chess had filled up these holes. These past holes would sometimes easily brake open, again. Thankfully, Ethan didn't brake the walls.

Ethan sprinted down the hall and into the living room. "GINA! MURI! Do something!"

Gina and Muri just stood in the corner of the living room, watching wide eyed as Ethan looked like he was going to hunt down and gore Ken alive.

Kenny jumped over the side of the couch, which Ethan launched himself at and knocked over to it's side, while he tumbled to the ground. He shook his head while snarling, getting back to his feet to chase Kenny.

"Dude! PLEASE calm down!" Kenny screamed as he pressed his back on the nearest wall, trying to catch his breath.

Instead, Ethan launched himself right at Kenny, as if to ram through the wall. Instead, Kenny just ducked out of the way and dove to the ground. He slid for a moment on the hard wood flooring, but then struggled back to his feet. Ethan hit the wall with brute force, clawing at the wall paper and leaving long, claw-like scratches all along the sides.

Kenny ran through the house while screaming. "R-Rook! HELP!"

* * *

In the bathroom was Rook. He stood with his back turned to the mirror. He heard the cries of Kenny and the pounding against the walls, but he was too busy having a mocking battle with the mirror to notice that Kenny was crying for help.

Rook swung around and waved his arms, seeing that the person in the mirror that looked just like him was still imitating him.

"Hm ..." Rook hummed, irritated. He then picked up the toothbrush cup. "SEE IF YOU CAN COPY THIS!"

And just like that, Rook flung the cup at the mirror, shattering it. Oh, yes. He knew that he was going to win this mocking game.

* * *

Eventually, Ethan had become worn out. His 'tantroms' had always only lasted for a little while. He would loose his cool for a few moments, but he would quickly gather himself and stalk off, huffing to himself.

"I'm going to take out the trash. Muri, come with me." Ethan growled as he stomped off.

* * *

Kenny walked through the grocery store with Gina in the cart. He pushed the cart as he rambled on for the millionth time.

"I mean, that cat is the size of a freaking WHALE! I miss ONE day of feeding him, and Ethan goes on crazy on me!" Kenny ranted.

As Kenny rambled on, Gina just rolled her eyes and mouthed his words, mocking him.

"Sure, Spike ran away the day I didn't come around, but the thing is took slow and fat to catch anything, he came right back! What does it matter?!"

Gina then made a hushing sound, a shushing sound to Kenny. "Shh ... quiet. You hear that?"

Kenny was perfectly quiet and listened, but heard nothing. "What?"

"That's how great it sounds when you're not telling me about a concept so simple that you've explained EIGHT TIMES ALREADY!" Gina screamed. "Now, listen to me. If you have a problem with Ethan, you talk about it with him. Because this is how much I care."

Gina then stuck out her toung and waved her arms, making a sort of farting sound. She didn't have to make her point any more obvious.

Kenny put on a smile. "You're right. Thanks!"

Just as Kenny began to run out of the store, Gina looked up in surprise.

"Wait!" she called out. "I meant AFTER the shopping!"

* * *

"Spike is fat, but he is SO sensitive!" Rook said, venting to his dad, who both sat on the couch. "I mean, Ken is suppost to be my bro! And he just FLAKED! Who would do that?! And Spike? Who KNOWS how tramitized he was from being out on his own, all hungry and cold like that? You know what I mean, right Dad?"

Rook sat on the couch, looking at both his hands and switching them both to the sides, his expression looking concerned. "My hands don't match ..."

Ethan gave a tired chuckle. "I guess the anistetics haven't worn off yet ..."

Rook have a loud chuckle, then gave his son a serious look. "Ani ... what ...?"

Ethan sighed, shaking his head and placing his palm on his muzzle. "Why am I even talking to you ...?"

Just then, Kenny came crashing in through the front door. He slammed it behind himself and was panting hevily.

Ethan blinked in surprise. "What?"

"The ... the neighbor's dogs are out again." Kenny explained, out of breath.

Etahn looked horrified. "Where's my sister?"

Kenny just then seemed to realize his mistake. "Oh ... she's still at the store ..."

Ethan pinned back his ears. "Are you serious right now?"

Kenny crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Hey! It's not my fault! And where's Gina and Rook?"

"What? Dad's right -" Ethan started, looking beside him, but saw that his father was now gone. "Well ... he WAS right beside me."

* * *

Eventually, Kenny and Ethan had 'made up'. Well, they had fought a little more and destroyed the house even more then it already was before Gina returned from the store with hands full of paper bags. She opened the front door to see Ethan and Kenny lying on the ground, both having fallen down the stairs. They both continued to flip their arms back at each other, smacking each other in the face with little to no effort.

Gina had sighed. "We have to talk ..."

Muri and Gina sat on the couch as Kenny and Ethan sat on the carpet ground, backs turned to each other and arms crossed. They had their heads hung down and huffed in irritation. However, neither of the two friends could really stay mad at each other. In fact, Kenny had been the first to admit that he was sorry and perhaps he should have shown better treatment towards Spike.

Ethan was content with the apollogy, but his sisters have him a cross look, telling him that he was to make up, as well. And that was when Ethan had sighed and said that perhaps he shouldn't have overeacted.

After all, even though Ethan loved Spike to death, both he and Kenny could agree that the cat needed to drop a few pounds. Everyone had lauhged at this and all the misjustice had been forgiven.

But, like every other situation they had been in, they forgot something that seemed too minor, but was really important. And by forgetting this, Chess had seemed to call just at that moment of happiness to ruin it for everyone.

Ethan picked up the phone from the side of the wall and answered it in a calm tone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ethan, I'm on my way home right now. How's your father doing?" she said in her serious tone of voice, but also seemed a little worried.

That was when it had all clicked, making Ethan's heart skip a beat. He held the phone to his ear as he walked into the living room and looked at the front door. Kenny and his sisters were already there, too, and were looking at the door that was wide open. The front lawn was covered in trash that had been knocked over from their trash cans. But most importantly, Rook was gone.

"Um ..." Ethan mused into the phone, making the others turn towards him. "He's doing ... good."

"Oh, good. Let me talk to him." Chess said through the phone, as if knowing something was wrong.

"Yeah ... sure." Ethan said, trying not to sound nervous. He held the phone to his chest, making sure his mother couldn't hear him. He turned to his friend with frightened eyes. "My mom wants to TALK to him!"

Kenny blinked back with just as much fright. He then thought quickly. "Hand me the phone."

Ethan was a little uncertain, but he finally handed the phone over to his friend.

Kenny cleared his throat, holding the phone to his ear and trying to sound like Rook, but failing epically. "Hello, Chess, my love, my dear, my sweet bunches of oats."

Ethan smacked himself in the forehead while Muri and Gina sighed with pity.

There was a long pause over the phone, but then Chess spoke. "Really, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed into the phone. "Yeah ..."

"I'll be right over." Chess snarled before hanging up.

"Dude, she's on her way!" Kenny cried out to Ethan.

Ethan looked up with a sour look on his face. "Remind me to NEVER hand you the phone, again."

* * *

The plan was set. Kenny was to stall Chess, Ethan and Gina were to clean up the house, and Muri was to get Rook back to the house. It hadn't taken anyone that long to find out that Rook was down the block, chasing the neighbor thinking that they were a walking hamburger.

"This better work ..." Ethan grumbled, half to himself.

Ethan and Gina burst into their house, rummaging through all the junk. Ethan suddenly wished he hadn't messed up their walls so much. Running up to their attic, Ethan grabbed to filling they used to fill holes for their walls. It was almost sad how much they had to buy the stuff.

While Ethan filled the holes in the walls, his little sister tried her hardest to flip the couch back over. She couldn't do much about the hole that her brother had made in it, but she could place a soft blanket over it. Sure enough, Chess would be worn out and wanting to rest on the couch face first. She would wake up and not even notice the blanket she was sleeping on or the hole that was under it. Or at least for a while.

* * *

"Um ... hello." Kenny said in a fake voice into a phone down the block. "I would like to report a stolen Plumbing truck."

* * *

Chess was being pressed to the hood of the truck as a policeman held her arms out behind her, placing cuffs on her. Chess had never been cuffed before. Well, not REALLY cuffed.

"But I didn't do anything!" she snarled.

Well, she had resisted the officer when he asked her to step out of the truck and for her to sit in his car as he checked her papers, but she had just spat in his face and told him she was in a hurry and didn't have time for checking papers. That was when the officer had cuffed her and placed a bump on the truck's tire.

* * *

Muri sat on top of her father's back as if he were a horse. She threw peanuts in front of him, making a trail for him to follow. She couldn't believe the things she did for love.

They were slowly moving along the sidewalk just as she heard a car, or truck, screeching around the corner.

"Oh, no!" Muri cried out, grabbing a handful of peanuts from her bag and tossing them far ahead, making Rook dive on all fours to get them. When Muri threw some over the neighbor's fence, Rook leapt over the fence (or even broke through it). Muri had to hold on for dear life while making sure to not lose the bait. She also had to make sure to throw the peanuts just right and to avoid dogs in backyards. Rook seemed to only be interested in the peanuts being thrown in front of him.

* * *

The bump was still attached to the truck's tire, but Chess didn't care. Her mind was buzzing with anger and her eyes narrowed as she drove faster, screeching around the corner and burning pavement. She was fully set on returning home and chewing out her family on losing their father all while disappointing Chess.

She had the house in sight as she made her turn into the driveway, driving across the lawn to get into the pavement. She didn't care enough at that point to park right. She just leapt right out of the truck and stormed towards the front door.

* * *

All together, Ethan and Gina sat down on the edge of the couch, Muri and Rook jumped through the side window from their backyard and sat in the middle of the couch (no one seemed surprised that Muri was holding on so tightly her knuckles turned white), and Kenny just sprung in through the back door and sat on the other end of the couch looking flushed.

Right as Kenny sat down, the front door flew open with an angry Chess standing there. She instantly went off. "How could you lose your own father!? You let him down; you let me down -!"

"Dad's here." Ethan said calmly, sitting next to Rook.

Chess looked flushed. "Well, uh ... How could you forget to do your chores when I specifically -"

"The chores are done, Mom." Gina replied.

"Yeah. I helped." Kenny added in, still looking like he was about to pass out from running five blocks.

"Everything's fine." Muri said in a calm, quiet voice.

"Oh ... well ... good." Chess said cheerfully, letting her fur lie flat.

Just then, Rook leaned his head back, giving a silent moan. "Oh ..." Looking back up, Rook blinked his eyes, looking as if he had just come out of a daze. "Whoa ... I just had the weirdest dream. Ethan and Kenny were destroying the house, I punched out a double of myself, I'm pretty sure I chased someone dressed as a hamburger down the street, and Muri rode me like a horse while I plowed through yards."

Chess narrowed her eyes, flattening her ears.

All four children sighed at once, saying the same word together with regret. "Flaker ..."

* * *

_I finally finished this one. I was a little held back, but I've found some time to get this one done. There won't be much more Drabbles (maybe five or so more), but each one will come out soon. I'm trying to get these out weekly, now._

_This Drabble was based around the episode 'The Flakers' from the show 'The Amazing World of Gumball'._

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon _

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	8. The Breakup

Drabble 6 – The Breakup

Ethan lied face down in his couch, drowning his sorrows in chocolate beverages. Whereas some moody teenagers going through breakups would drink alcohol or lock themselves away in their room for hours, Ethan would drink gallons of chocolate milk and sleep on the couch the whole day watching nothing but gossip shows and soap operas on the TV. His room just seemed all the more depressing, so Ethan stayed away from it for the time being.

There was a loud knocking at the front door, and Ethan heard Kenny's voice on the other side. "Ethan? Bro? You home?"

"No." Ethan huffed. "Go away."

Kenny just let himself in, seeing that Ethan would be home alone for another couple hours before his parents returned from work and brought home his sisters from school. "You missed sixth period ..."

"So?" Ethan grumbled, watching the TV intently.

Kenny walked over to the side of the couch, but didn't watch where he was stepping. He gave a started yelp as he tripped over an empty carton of chocolate milk, falling to the ground. He mumbled to himself as he got to his knees and scanned the area.

"What the ..." Kenny mumbled, seeing the many empty cartons. "How many gallons did you down?"

"I don't know ... six ... seven ..."

Kenny could at least count a dozen. "Have you been sitting on the couch since you got back from school?"

"Yep."

Kenny got to his feet, thinking for a moment. "Did you skip sixth period because Andrea's there?"

"Maybe."

Kenny just sighed. Everyone knew that once Ethan and his family had returned from Chess's home planet Ethan had slowly began warming up to Andrea. He at first had only seen her as a best friend, but there was no way he could avoid those puppy eyes she had and the way she would give him light kisses in the halls during passing periods. He had thought that Andrea was the one for him, so he had asked her out and she had agreed. The two had been dating for a whole month when Andrea broke the thing off. And although they had only been dating for a month, Ethan had seemed so in love, so it was only natural that he was so heart-broken when Andrea dumped him.

The next day, Ethan had been 'sick', but he somehow had dragged himself to school the next day. Kenny guessed his parents convinced him to get off the couch and go to school the next day. However, Ethan had only made it through most of the day. The one period that he and Andrea shared, which was sixth period, was the period that Ethan skipped. Thankfully, that was the last period of the day.

Kenny didn't blame his friend for skipping, though. If Kenny had had to go to school and have his ex see him in such a state of hurt and depression, Kenny wouldn't have gone. He would have done what Ethan did, which was save himself from pity and embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, again?" Ethan snarled, not in the best of moods to have company.

"I ... I just wanted to make sure you're alright, dude." Kenny muttered. "You just stormed out of school ..."

"Well, I wonder why." Ethan said with bitter sarcasm.

Kenny just huffed to himself. "You know, drinking all this milk isn't healthy. Neither is sleeping on a couch all day and watching chick flicks."

"Says who?"

"Says me, your best friend and the smartest person you'll ever know." Kenny snapped.

Ethan just grumbled to himself as he shifted around on the couch. "A lot of things I do aren't healthy. But this is an excuse to actually do them."

Kenny shook his head sadly. "Does your family know, yet?"

"Why would they? I just want to sleep and watch TV. I don't need them feeling sorry for me."

"Dude," Kenny sighed with pity. "Just seeing you like this is sad enough."

"Exactly. Don't need to make things more sad." Ethan huffed, lying his head down on the side of the couch and watching the TV sideways.

Being fed up, Kenny walked over to the arm of the couch, picked up the remote while Ethan was defenseless, and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Ethan cried out.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Kenny growled. "What's going to happen when your family finds -"

Before Kenny could finish his sentence, the front door burst open with Chess running through. Kenny was so startled he nearly tripped over another carton of milk. Chess was known for bursting in at random times. She must have known something, though, since she was home so early.

Kenny moved over to the side of the window, pulling aside of the curtain to see that Rook's truck was in the driveway. Rook and the twins were home now, too. Great.

Chess rushed over to her first born and cradled him as if he were still a kit. "MY POOR BABY!"

"Mom!" Ethan screeched in surprise at being held so suddenly.

"When where you going to tell me this happened?! Oh, that must be why you were 'sick' yesterday. I love you so much! So does your father, but he doesn't understand how cruel women can be. Well, maybe he does. He has me ... Did you skip sixth period? Your teacher called and said you did. Rook heard from Ben what happened."

Ethan shot Kenny a nasty look. Kenny just pretended like he didn't know what was going on.

"Do you need anything, honey?" Chess cooed.

"Peace and quiet." he grumbled.

Chess just huffed. "How long have you been sleeping on this couch? Since you got back from school?"

Ethan just nodded, not really caring anymore.

"I know that girl was trouble!" Chess snarled. "Never trust a dog!"

Ethan didn't say anything as he wiggled away from his mother's grasp and lied flat on the couch. "I'm fine, Mom."

Rook and the twins came through the front door, then. Rook looked tired and the twins looked as though they had all the energy in the world. Rook walked over to the side of the couch and sat down, feeling tired out from work, and the twins ran over behind the couch to sling their arms over the edge.

"Is Ethan sad?" Muri asked their mother.

Chess nodded. "Yes. And he's being a little butt."

"No, I'm not!" Ethan wailed.

The twins just giggled as they leapt onto the couch, making Ethan have to wiggle around as he continued to lie on his side and his family squished in with him. He felt extremely irritated and steamed, but didn't say anything as he just grumbled to himself. He felt just hiding away in his room, but there was no use, now.

"We'll keep you company, Ethan." Gina giggled.

Ethan growled, but didn't say anything as he buried his face in the couch.

Kenny gave a wide grin, seeing that Ethan would be forced to have some healthy family time. He turned to leave, but Chess stopped him.

"Why don't you stay for a while longer, Kenny?" Chess purred. "There's still room over here."

There was no room. The twins were still behind their brother who still lied down next to the very edge of the couch. Chess and Rook were sitting side by side. Rook looked even more tired, but he never missed couch time. Chess and Rook both scooted over, giving Kenny enough space to sit next to Ethan and his sisters. Kenny just grinned and accepted the offer.

"Sure. Why not?" he chuckled.

Ethan didn't so much as flinch when his friend sat down next to him. He didn't even give Kenny a dirty look.

"I call control of the remote!" Muri cried out.

Chess chuckled and Rook just sighed, a small grin on his face.

"Just for a while, though." Chess cooed.

"YES!" Muri purred.

Kenny felt bad for Ethan for a moment as his little sister turned on My Little Pony, but when Kenny looked over at Ethan, he saw his friend was almost ... smiling. After all, when was the last time he had sat down with his whole family to see My Little Pony?

* * *

_This Drabble is a little shorter then the others, but I already knew that it was going to be short when started making it. There was no real plot line with this one; I just write this for kicks._

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon _

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	9. Thinking of the Future

Drabble 9 – Thinking of the Future

Chess walked into the kitchen with the phone to her ear. She had just woken up and looked tired, but she was dressed and ready to go to work on this fine day.

Rook was in the kitchen as well. He watched as his wife walked in, talking on the phone.

"Yes. I will call you as soon as I can." Chess said. There was a pause. "Yes. I am aware that a hospital is a hot bed of infections ..."

Ethan was next to their table, leaning against the side and looking at two toasters, ponding about something.

Chess sighed to herself, thinking of how the day was going to go. Chess and Rook were going to miss a day of work since Chess was going to go into the hospital for a check on her heart. About a week ago she had had a minor heart incident, but she wasn't too worried.

Rook, on the other hand, was more then slightly worried about his beloved. She had said that everything was going to be fine and not to worry, but Rook couldn't help it. He loved Chess too much to think of what could happen if Chess had had another heart incident.

Now, Chess had to go into that hospital that day for an angiogram, which was where they would inject some dye into her to make sure she didn't have an heart blockage. Chess acted so coolly about the whole thing, but Rook was secretly worried to death.

Chess shut off the phone and placed it on the counter. She looked over at her son. "Ethan, please stop taking appliances apart."

Ethan looked up at his mother, screwdriver in hand. "I'm MAKING something."

"You're not 'making' something." Chess muttered.

Just then, Gina walked into the kitchen from the hall and had another phone to her ear. "Yes. I was given my notice today."

Chess perked her ears, walking after her daughter who was walking into another room.

"Wait, what?" Chess said as she followed Gina.

Rook walked towards his son, seeing what Ethan was fiddling with. "What are you making?"

"I'm trying to invent something for toast. Cause wouldn't it be better if toast was already buttered?" Ethan said, while moving the parts around.

Rook sat in a seat next to Ethan, chuckling. "I love that you're asking these questions."

Ethan sighed. "If only the springs were stronger ..."

Then, Gina and Chess walked back into the kitchen. Gina had hung up the phone and was walking quickly. Chess followed close behind.

"What do you mean you were kicked out of advanced math?" Chess wailed.

Gina sighed and turned to her mother. "It's BORING, Mom! And besides, Muri is the only one in that class that actually LIKES it! And besides, I was told that I could get in the normal class with Kit."

"Honey," Chess said, rubbing her temples. "You need to learn to stick with things. And besides, I thought that we made it painfully clear that we wanted you and your sister in the same class for math."

Just then, Muri walked into the kitchen. She blinked her electric blue eyes at her mother and sister. She just moaned, as if knowing what they were talking about. She walked to the counter where the coffee maker was sitting, but there was no pot in it.

"Where's the coffee pot?" Muri asked.

"Oh," Ethan said perking up. "You mean the soon to be coffee-bot?"

"T!" Chess hissed at her son.

"But I NEED caffeine today!" Muri cried out. "We have a final in math today. Or ... at least I do."

Chess sighed and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out some orange juice and handed it to her daughter. "You can have juice."

Chess then turned to Muri with a slight grin. "How long were you at that party last night?"

Muri shrugged. "Until morning."

Gina laughed. "Oh, please. She snuck back home at ten and crawled under the covers reading with a flashlight."

Chess moaned. "Muri, what have I told you about staying out past your curfew?"

"I need to do it more often." Muri muttered.

"EXACTLY." Chess agreed. "You need to learn to have some fun. Like your sister."

Muri flicked her ears in irritation. "Wait. I'M getting called out for not having enough fun, but Gina just flunked in advanced math and that's 'okay'?"

"I never said it was 'okay', honey." Chess sighed. "You are GOING on that spring break trip with your brother, sister, and Ben's family."

"Mom, no!" Muri cried out. "I need that time to study for the year end's final!"

Just then, the thing that Ethan had been working on exploded into bits and pieces. Everyone seemed to shrink back from the sudden noise and explosion. But when everyone looked back, the toaster was on fire.

"ETHAN!" Chess snarled. She turned to Rook before going to look for the fire extinguisher. "Rook! Talk to your children!"

"Alright!" Rook said loudly. "Gina, you are NOT quitting advanced math. You're resigning. It sounds better."

Chess peered her head out of the door for a moment. "Oh, no, no."

"Muri," Rook continued. "You have ALL of spring break to lock yourself in your room and study."

Chess then walked back into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. "No, no, no, no."

Just as she said it, she sprayed the fire, putting it out.

Rook didn't stop though. "And Ethan, you don't just 'start out' with a coffee-bot. I think we can all tell that you need to perfect the toaster, first."

"Stop talking!" Chess yelled, pointing the fire extinguisher at Rook. "And step away from the children ..."

* * *

Chess sat in the hospital bed. "Kids will ALWAYS want to quit when things get hard for them. I mean, this is the girl who had once had a four-point-oh grade point average. She NEEDS to learn to keep up with her sister."

Rook continued to play around with the bed's remote, making Chess move up and down.

"Okay, Rook ..." Chess sighed.

Rook cleared his throat, placing the remote down on the table beside the bed. "Sorry. But look, all we need to do if give Gina time to figure out who she really is."

"You see, we could save that time and I could just tell her who she is." Chess pointed out.

"Let me know how that works out." someone said from the area next to Chess's bed.

Rook looked over to see an elderly man sleeping on the bed. He had white hair and mustache to go along with his warm smile.

"Excuse me?" Chess perked up.

"Oh, sorry." the man said. "My TV doesn't work and you two are the best I've got."

Rook blinked in surprise.

The man held out his hand to Rook. "I'm Norman."

Rook smiled reaching for the hand. "Nice to meet you, Norman."

Pulling his hand away before it touched Norman's, Rook asked him a question. "What are you in here for?"

"Triple bypass." Norman answered.

"Oh." Rook grinned, then shaking the old man's hand. He then looked over at Chess and placed his hand on her bed. Rook looked over at Norman. "It seems you were agreeing with my parenting styles. So please, continue."

Chess sighed, lying her head back on the bed.

"You see," Norman started. "I raised these three kids and I realized, you have to let them be who they are."

"Thank you, Norman." Rook said smiling and closing the curtain that was between them.

Chess sighed. "Rook, just because he's behind a curtain doesn't make him not there."

Then, came in two older looking women. One was in nice and well dressed clothes, and another was wearing glasses and didn't look as dressed as her sister.

"Dad," the nicer looking woman said. "I brought you a necklace. It's good for healing."

The girl with glasses rolled her eyes. "There is no scientific proof of that."

The first girl turned to her sister. "I married a doctor."

"I have three degrees." her sister countered.

"Girls." Norman said aloud. "Where's your older brother? He didn't get his arm stuck in a vending machine again, did he?"

All three laughed at the small joke.

Chess turned to Rook. "Are you getting this?"

"Yes." Rook whispered back. "They sound just like our kids, all getting together to visit their dad. Who apparently did a pretty good job raising them."

"Please." Chess muttered, rolling her eyes. "He sounds just like an old hippie."

"A wise and insightful old hippie." Rook corrected.

Then, walked in a tall and well-built man wearing a dark suit. He had brown hair and a short beard. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey!" his dad greeted. "Look at that sharp suit!"

"Oh my God." Rook whispered. "Ethan gets HUGE."

"Thanks." the younger male said. "I wore this to Anglia's wedding."

"Oh, yeah!" the girl with glasses said. "It looks just like the one I made for my little Jonathan."

"Chess?" a nurse said, walking in. "It's time."

Chess sighed. "Okay."

Rook helped his wife out of bed and into the wheel chair, even though she could walk perfectly fine.

Rook whispered to his wife as he helped her. "See what happens when parents get out of the way? Weddings, babies, sharp suits."

Just as Chess was wheeled out of the room, the nicer looking woman turned to her sister. "Wait a minute. You made a suit for Jonathan? He's a cat ..."

Rook perked his ears to listen.

"He's a hairless stray." her sister snarled. "He needs the suit for warmth. You know, that thing that your husbands eventually stopped feeling for you ...?

"I did NOT come here to be insulted." her sister snarled back. "I came here for Dad ..."

Rook smiled to himself from behind the curtains.

"Dad ..." Norman's more nice looking daughter started. "I need five hundred dollars."

"How could you need money? You have FOUR divorce settlements." her sister with glasses asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." her sister growled. "I'm sorry I'm not some sad, old, exorcist."

"I'm an archivist ..." he sister said, on the verge of tears.

The tall son crossed his arms. "Uh ... this arguing. I should have just stayed in court."

"Please be a lawyer ..." Rook whispered to himself.

"How'd it go?" Norman asked his son.

His son smiled. "I got probation plus service time."

Rook placed his palm to his face, sighing.

"Oh, good. Maybe now you'll stop trying to cook meat with a wire and fishing hook." his dorky looking sister muttered.

Rook listened even more carefully.

"Hey, look at me." he said turning to his sister. "When you die alone in your bed, Jonathan is going to eat you."

Deciding he had heard enough, Rook silently slipped away and out of the room completely.

* * *

Later that day, Chess was finished and was returned to the room she had been resting in before.

Once Chess was back in the room, the nurse made sure she was feeling okay.

"Thank you. I'm fine." Chess told her.

The nurse nodded, and then walked out of the room. Once she had left, Chess lied her head back on the bed, feeling tired out.

* * *

Rook stood in the waiting room. He dialed the number on the home phone and was glad that Gina answered.

"Gina? You are NOT quitting advanced math. You are bright young girl and need to know that you can do SO much better." Rook said loudly into the phone.

Gina paused for a moment. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming form the future. YOUR future." Rook said quickly. "And it ain't pretty."

"I don't understand!" Gina said loudly. "In the future, I'm not pretty?!"

"No, you hold up okay. But this path you're on, leading from one thing to the next, it's full of ex-husbands and nicotine fingers."

Back at the house, Gina held the phone to her ear while the other house phone rang.

Muri walked over and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Muri?" Chess said over the phone. "You don't have to go on that trip with the Tennysons. You can study as MUCH as you want."

"Okay ..." Muri muttered.

"Listen to me." Rook said to Gina. "You are dangerously close to a path that you can't get off of."

"Dad, stop yelling!" Gina defended.

"Mom, stop crying." Muri said lovingly through the phone.

There was a pause as the two girls listened.

Muri reached the phone over to Gina. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Dad wants to talk to you." Gina said while switching phones with her sister.

"Hello?" both girls said at the same time.

"Muri, book down, run a brush through your hair, cause you're GOING on that trip." Rook said firmly.

"What?!" Muri cried out, completely confused.

"Gina," Chess said to her other daughter over the phone. "I love you. And if you don't want to be in that class I can always make sure you get in the same math class as Kit. I just want you to be happy."

"Mom, you're freaking me out!" Gina wailed, just as confused as her sister.

Ethan suddenly walking into the room. "Why is everyone screaming?"

"Here." both sisters said at once, holding the two phones out to him.

Ethan just gave a blank stare as he grabbed both phones and held one to each ear. "Hello?"

As Ethan walked away into another room, Gina turned to her sister. "Why are Mom and Dad acting so crazy?"

"I don't know, but it's creepy." Muri shivered. "Something's going on."

Gina suddenly looked up. "Do you think it has to do with Mom's heart?"

Muri shook with fright. "We have to go to the hospital!"

"Who's going to drive us?" Gina asked.

"Who else? T." Muri answered.

"Okay everybody, calm down." Ethan said into the phones as he walked into the room. He pressed the end buttons as he placed them both down on the counter.

"Here's what we know." Ethan started, turning to his sisters. "Mom had to go to the hospital for a simple procedure. Then, Mom and Dad call us acting weird. Open your eyes, people. They've been kidnapped."

As he said so, Ethan walked into the hall. Muri and Gina gave each other doubtful glances.

* * *

As the three children walked into the hospital, Gina sighed. "All I can think about are all the good times I've had with Mom ..."

"Me, too." Muri sighed.

Ethan looked over at his sisters. "Alright. If they weren't kidnapped, then there isn't really any other reason for them to be acting so weird."

"Then why ARE they?" Muri cried out.

Ethan just shrugged. He pressed the button to the elevator, which soon opened to show three other people. One was tall with brown hair and a short beard. The other two were shorter, one looking fashionable while the other wore glasses.

Once Ethan and his sisters were in the elevator, the doors shut closed.

* * *

"Hey." Rook whispered to Chess, who was just starting to wake up. "How you feeling?"

Chess yawned. "Fine."

Rook gave a weak grin. Just then a doctor walked in, holding the papers.

"Good news." he said. "There was minimal blockage to your heart, so you're good to go."

"Thank you." Chess said with a smile. "That's such good news."

"Well, keep taking your medication and you'll be just fine." the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Chess looked up to her husband. "You weren't worried, were you?"

Rook grinned and reached down to embrace Chess in a tight hug. "No."

Rook held her for a moment, and then tried to pull away, but Chess held him tighter. "I'm not done."

"Neither am I." Rook said, still holding her.

* * *

Once the elevator opened, the three people that had been in the elevator walked out, all looking tweaked.

Once they were gone, Ethan scowled. "Freaks."

The elevator closed again, and the three children inside waited until they were able to get back out. Once they got to where they wanted, all three walked out of the elevator and walking into another long hall.

* * *

"I'm so relieved." Chess sighed, now sitting on the bed.

"Well, these situations only bring us closer together." Rook purred to Chess.

Chess chuckled. "Yeah. I guess."

Rook sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled warmly at Chess. "And you want to know a secret?"

Chess smiled back. "What?"

"We're doing a pretty good job at this parenting thing." he whispered, leaning in to give her a light kiss.

Suddenly, all three of their children burst into the room.

Ethan blinked. "Seriously? We come all the way down here because you guys are acting weird, and this is IT?"

Rook blinked in surprise. "I don't understand what you mean."

Gina peeped in. "DON'T be in advanced math, DO be in advance math?"

"Read more, read less?" Muri added in.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Ethan shouted as he walked out of the room, with his sisters following close behind.

Once the three had left the room, Rook and Chess gave each other confused glances.

* * *

Ethan and Kenny were in Ethan's kitchen. Both were hovered over a griddle and a mess on the counter of bowls and pancake batter.

"Did you put the kernels in?" Ethan asked his friend.

"Yeah." Kenny answered.

Both boys were wearing safety goggles as they watched the medium sized pancake on the grill beginning to cook.

"So how does this work, again?" Kenny asked.

"The popcorn kernels will pop and flip the pancake over." Ethan explained.

"Genius." Kenny exclaimed.

They both watched closely as the pancake cooked.

"Alright. Now ... flip!" Ethan commanded the pancake.

There was a pause as Kenny looked over at Ethan.

"FLIP!" Ethan shouted.

Kenny sighed and stood up. "It's not going to work, man."

Ethan got up, as well, sighing. "Dad was right. I should've mastered the toaster, first."

Kenny looked at the pancake, thinking intently. "Okay. Here's a question. If pancakes go well with surup and popcorn goes well with butter, then which would taste better on this?"

Ethan tilted his head, looking at the pancake. "BOTH."

"Dude. Let's do it." Kenny exclaimed.

"The syrup is in the storage room." Ethan pointed out.

"Then to the storage room!" Kenny said, turning down the hall. His friend was close behind.

However, just before they were able to leave the kitchen, there was a popping sound. Both slowly looked behind them to see that the popcorn kernels had popped, and the pancake had flipped.

* * *

_This Drabble is based around the show Modern Family. The episode this is based around is 'The Future Dunphys'._

_Rook and Chess struggle to find out how to raise their children. Meanwhile, the kids have their own problems going on._

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon _

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	10. Phoner

**WARNING: This Drabble contains sexual themes.**

Drabble 8 - Phoner

It hadn't taken long at all for Andrea to make friends at her new school. She had even dated Ethan for a while, which most people thought she had only done because he was Rook Blonko's son. Well, that had been partly true, but Andrea had actually been facinated by Ethan when she first met him.

So, it wouldn't be a surprise that her new friends would want to gossip about their relationship. Andrea just shrugged everything off, though. She kept telling people that time would heal and they would soon be friends, again.

Yet, as Andrea's friends slept over, they had wanted to cause a little trouble. Truth be told, Andrea had been feeling a little devilish, as well. She had been a little surprised when her friends wanted to prank call Ethan, but she didn't stop them, feeling rather amused.

One of her friends had dialed Ethan's number (which she had memorized for some weird reason) and set her phone on speaker. Everyone tried to keep perfectly quiet, trying not to giggle too loudly as Ethan picked up his phone.

"Speak." Ethan said through the phone, sounding calm.

"Hey, Ethan." the girl started.

"Um ... hey. Who is this?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, no one." she giggled. "Oh, I have a question for you, though."

"Yeah?"

Everyone giggled silently, trying to keep quiet.

The girl continued. "Do you like to sext?"

There was a still silence, but then Ethan answered. "Yes ..."

"Well, when you do, do you get a ..." the girl said quietly, making a dramatic pause. "Phoner?"

Everyone then couldn't hold in their giggles as they laughed. Ethan waited until they were all silent.

"No." he answered calmly and seriously.

"Ha ... what?"

* * *

_This was just a Drabble I decided on doing while I was going through the process of doing the next one. The next Drabble is taking longer then I expected, and I still wanted to upload one, so I just did this short little thing while I was in the mood. I got the idea to do this while I was listening to Blood On The Dance Floor. They aren't my favorite band, but they are alright. :3_

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	11. Pranks

**WARNING: This Drabble contains strong language.**

Drabble 9 – Pranks

Ethan huffed as he continued to run up the steep hill with Ken sitting high up on his shoulders. He had been carrying his friend for what seemed to be hours, but was really only half an hour. Still, he felt as if this was some form of training, even though all he really was doing was carrying Ken on his shoulders, who held a bag of duritos on a stick and string on front of Ethan.

"Ken ..." he huffed. "Come on, man. Just hand over the bag of doritos. I've been luging your fat ass for too long ... you're killing me ..."

"No way, dude." Ken chuckled. "You can almost see my house from here!"

At this point, Ethan was fed up. He didn't even know why he wanted the Doritos. He wasn't really hungry, but he was thirsty as hell. Anyway, he just wanted the bag because of his curiosity. Sometimes he just had to know something so much that he would do anything he needed to find out the secret.

"I don't even fucking care anymore." Ethan growled, becoming irritated. He reached over and tried to grab the bag, letting go of Ken's legs.

"Wait!" Ken squealed, starting to slip back. "You aren't supposed to let go of me!"

Ethan reached over and grabbed the bag with one of his hands, having a smug grin on his face.

"E-Ethan! Seriously! I'm slipping!" Ken tried, but he already knew he had pushed his friend too far.

"Don't care, Ken." Ethan huffed smugly. "I'm a curious sailor. And this bag is my siren downfall, or yours, rather."

"Ethan!" Ken cried out as he finally fell backwards, hitting the grassy ground.

Ethan kept his smug grin as he looked at the bag in his hand. "Sorry, Ken, but the Doritos were calling my name."

Ken lied on the ground and groaned, looking up at his friend.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Ethan continued, sarcastically. He turned to the bag of Doritos and started to open it. "You have no one else but to blame but yourself for this-" Ethan was suddenly cut short as the bag exploded in colored paper bits, getting all over Ethan's face and surprising him horribly. "JESUS FUCK!"

"Ethan ..." Ken chuckled, standing up. "I am the pranking master. And you better fucking recognize."

* * *

_This wasn't going to be the original Drabble. I am currently in the process of making the next Drabble, which was going to be this one, but I haven't posted one of these in forever. So, I made this short one for the time being. The next one should be finished in a couple days, though. :3_

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


	12. Moving Day

Drabble 10 – Moving Day

"Dude, how do you LIVE like this?" Kenny awed, seeing his friend's messy room. No. 'Messy' wasn't the right word. Monstrous and hideous were the right words. The place smelt like something had died and the whole place was trashed. The white walls had holes in them from when Ethan had had bad days and just needed to vent out frustration or when he underestimated his own super strength.

"Look, just help me find it, alright?" Ethan grumbled, moving to a different spot of his room and tossing junk aside. Clothes, magazines, and lost school things went flying as Ethan began to dig. Ken began to help his friend, looking through random things on the floor.

"What if we don't find it?" Ken asked.

"We will." Ethan assured, trying to mostly convince himself. "We have to."

"Man, we're so dead ..." Ken panicked. "Gwen trusted us to keep it safe."

"She'll be fine." Ethan assured.

"No she won't!" Ken cried out defensively. "Gwen is going to flip!"

"Okay, one: I wasn't talking about Gwen, I was talking about Glados. Two: stop running your trap and get on the floor and actually HELP."

"Glados? You NAMED her?" Ken questioned, getting on his handed and knees searching the floor for the lost creature.

"Well, she looked like a Glados." Ethan defended. "Or at least a Glady."

"What happens if we don't find 'Glady' in time?" Ken huffed, irritated at his friend's weirdness. And not just because of the name he had given the creature Gwen trusted them to watch and hide from Kevin, but the fact that Ethan's room was so atrocious. "What happens if-"

"She won't go off." Ethan interrupted.

"I was going to say 'what if something bad happens to her?', but now you've just made me more worried."

Glados, as Ethan had named her, was a living time bomb. She would go off if she was the slightest bit set off. Thankfully, Glados was very happy and seemed to not be easily set off by much. Still, they needed to find her before she blew. Of course, the first place they looked was Ethan's room.

Soon enough, Ethan dug deeper under by the corner of his room. "Hey!"

"You found her?" Kenny asked, standing up with hope.

"No. But I hit carpet!"

"T!" Ken growled, using his old pet name.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, looking off in another direction for a moment. His concentration was on an old photo that he lost a while back. Well, he thought that he had destroyed it, seeing he stole it from Chess. It was an old photo for him when he was a baby. He was a tiny little fur ball at the time, being wrapped in blankets and basically eating his teddy bear. He still had that somewhere hidden in his room, probably ripped from being chewed on all the time. Ethan stuffed that away under more junk. Enough of that.

Suddenly, as Ethan moved more stuff around, something moved. His hand flinched back. He was sometimes certain that there were other things living in his room, but he had never seen anything up until now. Yet, when he saw the light brown thing move again, he knew what it was. He was about to stand up and yell for Ken to come over and help, but before he could, the thing shot out from the pile of junk and sprung at Ethan, wrapping it's six, fuzzy legs around his face.

Ethan gave a frightened scream, shooting up and tripping over something, flying backwards. Glados just continued to cling to his face, squealing with just as much surprise. Ethan scrambled around, trying to pry the creature off his face, but Glados wasn't letting go. Her tiny limbs were soft but were mighty. They had bristles on them and just about clung to anything. Her face was small and cute, just like a rodent's. Her ear's were long and floppy, like a rabbit's. Her short, fuzzy fur reminded Ethan of a caterpillar.

Glados was one of a kind. She had been created by genetics a while back. When she was confiscated, she was given to Kevin. Or, at least she somehow ended up in Kevin's possession of trade. Anyway, Gwen in return somehow ended up taking care of the poor thing. So, Kevin just decided that having the thing for himself was too much of a hassle, so he just let Gwen keep it as her own. Gwen liked Glados, but she was planning on sending it to another planet with beings would actually be more capable of taking care of her.

"Dude!" Ken cried out, seeing his friend being 'attacked' by the smaller creature.

"Get her off!" the other growled. "Get her off!"

Ken's fingers found their way around the sides of Glady, starting to pull as hard as he could. Ethan in return gave a cry of pain, feeling his face fur being violently pulled. Glady gave an irritated growl, making Ken nervously ease up, but he still gave a quick tug and was able to swiftly pull the furry creature off his friend's face. Without meaning to, Ken sent Glados flying.

Hitting carpet by the door, Glados shook her head in irritation before getting to her feet and looking at the wall intently.

"No!" Ethan yelled, getting to his feet.

Ken started, feeling confused, but then found what his friend was trying to stop. Glados made sure she wanted to go through the wall before she spit something at it. The substance was green and smelt rancid. It easily seeped through the wall, making a hole for Glados to escape though. She bolted as soon as she could, making her way through the hall. The next thing the two friends heard was the frightened screams of Ethan's sisters.

"Damn it." Ethan growled, flinging his door open, Ken at his heels.

Muri and Gina were on the couch, hugging their knees to their chest, fur standing on end.

"What was THAT?" Gina asked with a hiss.

"Glados." Ken answered simply.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan quickly asked his sisters.

"In the -" Muri started, but never got to finish.

A shriek came from the kitchen. Loud banging and roars followed, letting Ethan and the others know that Chess had found Glados.

"Mom!" Ethan yelled, running towards the kitchen. "Don't scare-"

Glados went flying past Ethan's head, again, but this time kept flying past him. She toppled over the side of the couch, making the twins (and Ken) screech. Ethan didn't have time to react as his mother went flying past him, snarling in a pit of rage.

"Wait, Mom! Don't!" Ethan tried, but Chess was already after the small creature as if it were prey.

The twins, Ken included, dodged out of the way just in time for Chess to topple over the couch, trying to wrestle the creature in her efforts to grab it. Just as she scratched and bore the couch down to the ground, someone else came walking into the living room. His eyes wondered over to the scene, as if it were just something normal. His three children eyed their father, begging for help, but Rook just stared Ken and Ethan down, as if knowing they had something to do with this. Ken just dodged behind Ethan in attempts to hide from Rook's glare.

"It's not what you think." his son tried.

"Well, what is it?"

"Glados was hiding under my junk when she just jumped right out and clung to my face. Ken had to try and pry her off, but she ended up just letting go and melting a hole through my wall and running into the kitchen where Mom was."

Rook just shook his head, as if not really listening. Just as he did so, the creature went flying up and tried to cling to his face, but Rook was quicker. He threw his hand forward in defense, but Glados just clung tightly to that. Before Rook knew it, Chess had pounced on him with only a warning snarl.

"Chess!" Rook squeaked as the wind was knocked out of him and he was sent spiraling to the ground.

As the two went down roughly, Glados let go and went for the window.

"We got him!" Muri and Gina both screamed at the same time, now seeming to be fearless.

"Wait! Stop!" Ethan yelled, but no one seemed to be listening to him. Ken just watched everything with wide eyes. We was used to this family, but he never seemed used to their rage moments.

Muri and Gina both dove for the furry alien, but ended up missing just a second too late and clashed into each other. At this point, Chess and Rook were back on their feet. Rook tried to grab for Chess before she went for Glados, again, but he was too late. Chess was already angry and was in full hunt mode. She sprung from where she stood and flew past her daughters, tackling Glados in midair and crashing through the window.

"Mom!"

"Chess!"

The twins still seemed too dazed to speak, but they got to their feet and followed the others through the front door to the front yard. Rook was the first to reach Chess, getting down on his knees to check and see if she was alright, but he didn't have to ask to see that she was fine, just still angry.

"Where did it go?!" she snarled.

"Chess, love, calm down, please." Rook cooed. "It's nothing-"

"Rook, the thing took a chunk of fur off my tail." Chess snarled, her fur bristling. "I. Want. It. BACK."

"I don't think she's going to get it back ..." Ken finally spoke up.

Before anyone else could do anything, there was a low rumbling sound. Everything was silent for a moment longer, even Chess stopped growling. She just crinkled her nose in confusion. Then, the rumbling started, again. Ken looked pale. As if reading his mind, Ethan screamed.

"HIT THE DECK!" he wailed.

Ken was already face down in the grass when Ethan grabbed both his little sisters and threw himself and them on the ground. Rook and Chess were already on the ground, but they looked confused. Before they could question, the other windows of the house (there not being very many) blew apart, the glass shattering everywhere. Green and grey fumes blew everywhere, sending old wood spraying everywhere.

Mother instincts over too Chess as she flew herself over her three children and covered them with herself. Rook did the same, hugging them all close, Ken included.

The roof of the house didn't last much longer as it blew apart in a mess of wood and everything else. The explosion didn't last long, though. Wood pieces flew down from the sky and hit the ground, fumes surrounding everywhere. Everyone huddled together opened their eyes and looked around seeing that their home had been destroyed.

After what felt like years of staring, a tiny creature stumbled out of the rubble. It's fuzz of fur was singed and looked rather dull. Chess looked fumed, like she wanted to tear the creature limb from limb, but this time Rook was prepared. He held his wife tightly around the waist and made sure she wasn't going anywhere. Muri and Gina were too dazed to do anything, but Gina was there when her sister suddenly started crying. Seeing her twin crying suddenly made her cry, too. Ethan wasn't sure what to do. The first thing that came to mind was that everything that had been in his room was now gone. All that junk ...

Ken didn't have much to react to. Sure, he didn't live in the house, but Ethan was his best friend. Seeing his best friend's family in pain just about made him feel guilty, like he had done something wrong. If only they had looked after Glados better ...

"It was time to move, anyway ..." Rook sighed.

* * *

_I guess we're at number 10! Well, this Drabble ends a little sad, but the next Drabble is extra special because of a surprise guest (a couple, actually). I really excited about the next Drabble! I've already started on it and I can't wait!_

_I made this Drabble just because it had to be made. It's mainly just a filler. You'll see why in the next Drabble. God, I'm excited. :3_

_OC Characters (c) me and SilverDorumon_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_


End file.
